Warriortalia: Clan series
by Artdirector123
Summary: What if the hetalia characters got sent into the world of warriors? Join them on their adventures in the omen of the stars series! Warning: will skip around in the books. Cursing will be censored. Rated K but might be changed to T just because of how gory the warriors series can be.
1. Chapter 1

(takes place before the start of the first book in the omen of the stars series)

(Somewhere on Thunder Clan territory)

America opened his eyes slowly. Where the hell was he? He looked at his surroundings. He noticed he was in a clearing in a large forest full of tall trees, but not redwood tall, mostly oak and birch. There were all kinds of ferns and thorn bushes surrounding him. He heard a stream near by. The weather seemed to be around early summer, maybe late spring. From the long list of countries of where he could be, he narrowed it down to England, France, his brother's place (what was his name? Oh yeah! Canada!), possibly Germany, Austria, Ireland, or (he hoped) somewhere in his own land.

He tried to get up, but fell over. Why couldn't he get up? He stretched out his paw. Wait, PAW?! HE HAD PAWS?! SINCE WHEN?! He looked himself over, He was covered in white fur, and had a brown tail. He was a cat, but not just any cat. He was a cat who looked EXACTLY like his own cat! And what does one do when he finds out he was turned into a cat that looks exactly like his own cat? He screams his guts out of course.

When he finally calmed down, he thought of how this could have possibly happened. The last thing he remembered was he was in a world meeting, being awesome and heroic of course, while Romano was yelling at Spain. Italy was shouting pasta and clinging to Germany, who was extremely annoyed by it. France was being his usual perverted self and was bugging England. Prussia was laughing at all of them, while Austria had to keep Hungary from killing the ex-nation (even though Austria hated Prussia's guts. Hey! The guy owed him money!). Belarus was being her creepy self and scaring the wits out of the Baltics' and Russia. Then England finally got so angry some kind of bright light started shining from his hand and-That was it! England had used his magic!

"UUGGH, Bloody hell…" and speaking of England… America looked around. He saw 3, no 4 other cats in the clearing all starting to wake up. One looked like Japan's cat (a black cat with brown eyes, a bobtail, and part of his face, his paws and chest were white), one like China's(a black cat with amber eyes and a ponytail), one like England's ( a tan Scottish fold with ginger patches, green eyes, and HUGE eyebrows), and one that kind of looked liked him but with a long curl instead of a cowlick like his.

"YO DUDES! OVER HERE!" America yelled to the others. And then….they all freaked out that a cat was talking to them, until they discovered they were cats as well and promptly started freaking out(and cursing in different languages) about that. America tried to do everything he could to keep himself from laughing, but failed. It was just too funny to see them freaking out like that, especially Japan, who never does so.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the territory, five cats eardrums were suddenly bombarded with the shouts.

"What was THAT?!" Rosepetal said, fur still puffed up from shock of the shouts.

"It sounded like cats!" Rosepetal's brother Toadstep added.

"It also sounded like they somewhere were near the Wind Clan border," stated Greystripe.

"Hey Brambleclaw, maybe we should go check it out," Said Icecloud.

"Ok, Let's head over and see what's going on, I hope nothing bad happened to any of our warriors." Brambleclaw, the leader of the patrol said. All five of the cats started heading in the direction of the screams, wondering what could have possibly happened to make a cat scream so loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

(in Shadow Clan territory)

Meanwhile, Germany and Prussia were having much the same reaction.

"NIEN! HOW COULD ZIZ HAPPEN TO ZE AWESOMENESS ZAT IS ME!?" Prussia screamed at the top of his lungs. Germany was just standing there, mouth agape in shock, wondering what the hell happened. They were in some random pine forest in the middle of who-knows-where and they were cats. How could this possibly get any worse?!

"Calm down, Da?"

AAAAAANNNND it just got worse. Germany looked up to see a big brown ball of fluff/really small bear/Pomeranian….wait, was that a cat?! Yes it was, and it was also Russia, sitting there with his ever creepy smile plastered to his face.

So he was stuck in the middle of a random pine forest, with no food, shelter, or water, as a blue cat, with Russia, and the only sane company he had was his extremely annoying brother and his pet bird. Now things REALLY couldn't get any worse!

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!"

….And yet again, things just got worse. The world just loved to prove Germany wrong, didn't it?

(in Wind Clan territory)

Breezepelt was ticked off (when is he ever not?). He was on a patrol with Heathertail, Sunstrike, Ashfoot, and Antpelt. It hadn't rained in awhile so prey was scarce or on the border, and each day just seemed to get hotter than the last! Plus he was also(after at least 5 moons) still angry at his father for running off with that cursed medicine cat and having kits! Why couldn't his father just control his emotions, like him! Breezepelt knew he had TOTAL control over his emotions!(Riiight Breezepelt, you just keep telling yourself that) Today he was just so mad though, he HAD to take it out on SOMETHING.

"Hellloooo? Excuse me!"

The patrol turned to see 4 cats, one of which was waiving his paw at them. The one waiving was tan with a light brown spot on his head, tail, and back and had a weird curl sticking off his head. He had a happy and peaceful look on his face. He obviously must be a kittypet! The one next to him looked almost exactly the same only the spots were a darker shade of brown, and he looked quiet annoyed. The two were obviously related. The next one was a bluish black cat with white on his face, paws and on the end of his tail. He had a weird strand of fur that was seemingly longer than the rest and stood up on end no mater what. The last of the 4 was a brown and gold tabby she-cat with a flower next to her ear. The fur near her neck and on her head seemed to puff out. How the patrol had not noticed them before in their Moore-land home, Breezpelt will never know.

"Chao!~" the one that was waving called, "Ve~ I'm-a Italy! Could you please help-a me and-a my friends? We're-a lost and-a don't know where to go! Also, Have you seen a ma-I mean CAT named Germany? I can't-a find him-a anywhere! Please will you-a help?"

Breezepelt narrowed his eyes at them, specifically the one who had just so sweetly asked for help. He unsheathed his claws and began to charge. 'Hellooo things to take my anger out on!' he thought and smirked. 3 of the 4 lost cat's fur fluffed up (Italy didn't get that Breezepelt was going to attack).

"BREEZEPELT WAIT!" Heathertail yelled as she ran after him, and the rest of the patrol fallowed her.

As Breezepelt was just about to pounce on Italy, the cat with the darker brown spots yelled at his brother, "YOU IDIOTA! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in River Clan territory)

Switzerland had just about had it with France. So what if he was a cat stuck in the middle of some forest near a lake? That doesn't mean he has the right to constantly whine about it! Suddenly, Switzerland realized as the cream tabby he was, he could no longer shoot or hold one of his guns. ' !#? !' he thought. Did he even have any of his guns? …Nope. 'Stupid cat body! Not having any pockets! Now how will I guard my banks? Or protect Liechten-' his thoughts stopped there, he looked around. His little sister Liechtenstein was nowhere in sight, Just the idiot, spacey Spaniard and the annoying, whiny Frenchmen. 'FrenchCAT' he corrected himself. But seriously where was Liechtenstein?! 'She'll be ok,' he thought, ' Just calm down Switzy, she learned to take care of herself long before you became her brother, she'll be fine.' Switzerland continued to try to calm himself like this on the trio's trek to find shelter until a certain French cat spoke up.

"can't we stop for a while? My beautiful paws ache like crazy!" he whined. Switzerland was about to claw France's face off, but then stopped when the bushes next to them started to rustle. The normally "neutral" country prepared himself for a fight, even though he wasn't quite sure how without his guns.

Out of the bushes stepped 4 cats that looked a tiny bit scrawny. There was a white and grey cat, a pure white one, a dark grey tabby, and a Russian blue. All of them were she-cats (and for some reason, France's mood suddenly seemed to lift).

"Greetings. I am Mistyfoot. May I please know what are you doing on our territory?" The Russian blue said in a calm, polite voice that seemed full of authority, as her blue eyes swept over the trio.

'Ok, these cats don't seem too hostile. Maybe if we act polite, show that we mean no harm, and don't do anything stupid, we can reason with them, and possibly get them to help us!' Switzerland thought. "We're sorry for-"

But before he could finish, France pushed past him with a rose in his mouth and said, " OHONHONHONHONHON! Bonjur, Mon cheri! My, you look beautiful, in fact, you are le plus beau de tous les chats!"

The group of she cats just stared at them(mostly France)with wide eyes, like one of the trio had just grown a second head, especially Mistyfoot.

Switzerland facepawed. 'That's it!' he thought, 'we're all doomed.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(on the High Stones)

Sweden and Finland had been walking around this mountain for God knows how long, lost as can be. Though Finland's white and silver patched fur was thick (not as thick as Sweden's yellow fur though), he was still a bit cold. 'Where are we? Why are we cats? Wait, I swore I saw that cliff before!' were some of the things going through his mind. After passing the same bolder for the 7th time, Finland finally spoke up.

"Uh…Sweden? I think we might be lost…" Finland started but trailed off when Sweden turn to Finland from his position in leading the two.

"Wh't d'd you s'y?" He said unintentionally scaring poor Finland.

"NOTHING!" Finland spat out quickly, worried he might have upset his traveling companion, " Uh…..I mean…Look! Other cats!" Finland pointed in the direction of a small group of cats coming towards them. "What do you think they want?" he said.

The group seemed to get closer.

"l'ks like w'll f'nd out." Sweden replied, not taking his eyes off the approaching cats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Artdirector123; Hey guys! Hope you like the series so far. Jut going to quick let you know this is base on a fan comic I make on devientart: art/Hetalia-and-warriors-cover-315901484

Also, i do not own warriors or Hetalia. Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(continuation form last chapter)

(In Thunder Clan territory)

Once everyone had calmed down they tried to figure out a way out of this.

"England? Why don't you just use you magic powers or whatever to fix this?" said America.

"It's not that simple you dolt! I have to be able to remember what spell I used to be able to reverse it!" England snapped at America.

"Jeeze, dude! Chill your dill! I was only asking a question." America replied.

"Ayiah! Does that mean we're stuck like this?!" China shrieked.

"I'm afraid so. The spell might wear off eventually, no spell lasts forever. Well except for the more powerful curses, but even they can be broken, and I don't believe I would be powerful enough to cast one on accident." England stated.

"So, What do we do now?"

Everyone turned in surprise to see the speaker, Canada.

"Oh hey Canada! What's up! When did you get here?" America said happily at the sight of his twin.

Canada's shoulder's slumped as he said, "I've been here the whole time!"

"Really? Woops! Sorry bro!" America said as he scratched the back of his head.

"So anyways, like Canada said, what should we do now?" England said getting everyone back on track.

"I vote for whatever America says." Japan stated.

At that moment they swear they could all hear a quiet and distant voice saying, "Dang it Japan! Get your own freak'n opinion!", though it might have just been the wind. They sat there for a few seconds in the clearing to get over the weirdness that had just happened.

"Anyways…. I think we should-" America started but was cut off by China.

"WAIT! Do you hear that? I think there are other cats near by, aru!" China hissed turning his head quickly to check if there were any others visible.

Everyone got tense.

"Hai, I can smerr them!" Japan said.

Suddenly the bushes behind them rustled and out stepped the patrol of Thunder Clan warriors.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Brambleclaw demanded.

After much thought process "Uh…Hi?" was all America could say….and all the other countries facepawed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

(In Shaddow Clan territory)

In all her Moons, Russetfur had seen some pretty crazy things: The battle with Blood Clan, the mountains that strangly seemed to get colder the closer you got to the sun, twolegs building on her old territory, their huge monsters, and even kittypets that fought like warriors! But nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen.

She was on a regular patrol when she suddenly heard someone shout, "NIEN! HOW COULD ZIZ HAPPEN TO ZE AWESOMENESS ZAT IS ME!?"

There was someone else on her territory besides Shadow Clan warriors! She would not stand for this. She maybe getting older, but that won't stop her from fighting for her clan. She rushed to in the direction of the voice with her patrol oh her tail and shouted, "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!"

When she entered the clearing, she was a bit surprised by what she saw: A big ball of brown fluff that she guessed was a cat that seemed a bit menacing despite the smile, a blue cat that looked very annoyed, and a pure white cat with red eyes and a bird on his head. To say that she wasn't surprised would be a lie.

Then the pure white cat made this sound that seemed like half laughter and half hissing. "Is it not obvious who I am?" he said in a proud and sneering voice, " I am ze great and awesome Prussia!"

"Never heard of you." Said Russetfur in a dull tone. "Now, explain exactly what you are doing here on Shadow Clan territory!" She said getting a bit annoyed. The three cats were silent for a few seconds. "Well?" she said even more irritated.

The blue cat the spoke, " Ve're sorry for intruding on your territory, but ve have no idea vere ve are or how ve got here. Ve literally voke up here just a few minutes ago."

The patrol had caught up to Russetfur a few minutes earlier. Tawnypelt stepped forward from the group and said, "Hey Russetfur? Maybe we should take them back to the camp. I'm sure Blackstar would want to hear about this."

Russetfur looked at her clan mate for a few seconds before nodding. She turned to the group and said, "Very well. If you wish not to be harmed, you will come with us."

Prussia was about to protest, but his brother covered his mouth and glared at him before agreeing for the group. They then began to fallow Russetfur and the rest of the patrol towards the Shadow Clan camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(In Wind Clan territory)

Breezepelt pounced on Italy, pinning him to the spot with his claws.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Italy screamed.

With quick thinking, Italy's brother slammed into Breezepelt's side, knocking him of his brother. "GET AWAY FROM HIM & $#?!% !" Romano had no idea where he got that brief flare of bravery, but it quickly faded as Breezepelt got back up, glaring at Romano, now setting his sites on him! "OH $!&% !" he yelled in realization and got ready to flee like the Italian he was. By now, the patrol had reached the fight. Some of the warriors decided to help Breezepelt after seeing one of the strange cats tackle him like that. Not only were Austria and Hungary too busy to help him, but when Romano turned to run, he was faced with another angry wild cat, leaving Italy completely unprotected.

When Breezepelt turned his sites back onto Italy, Italy did the only thing he could in this situation. He got up on his hind legs and….against all logic, somehow managed to whip a white flag out of nowhere and began wave it like crazy with his cat paws that by the way, have no thumbs therefore no ability to grip anything.

"PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE SPARE ME! LOOK I SURRENDER! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, OR MORTALLY WOUND ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE IN A POOL OF MY OWN BLOOD! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! WELL, I MEAN WITHIN REASON. PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" he shouted as he waved his white flag faster than a humming bird could beat its wings.

Breezepelt ignored Italy's desperate pleas and pounced on him again, beginning his attack. The other countries gasped at this, to them, once someone waved a white flag a battle was over! To continue an attack after one had been waved, was…was…barbaric and horrible! Even Sparta never pulled something like this! Hungary turned from her opponent and pounced on Breezepelt, sending him off Italy before he could do any serious harm. She was going to teach him a lesson for what he did when suddenly….

"STOP!" Heathertail and Ashfoot yelled from a few feet away. Everyone did. They walked over to Italy together, and as they got closer, Italy Began waving his flag again, and began his pleading again.

"AAAHHH! I'M SORRY PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! LOOK! SEE I SURRENDER! WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG! AHHH! HAVE MERCYYYYY!" he cried.

Heathertail felt bad for the poor cat. He had done nothing wrong! He didn't deserve to be attacked like that. Though she didn't quite understand what the white pelt attached to the stick was for, she knew he meant no harm. She and Ashfoot were going to have to tell Onestar about this and have Breezepelt be punished for this. She sighed. This was going to be a long and strange day….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

(in River Clan)

There was an awkward silence between the trio and the patrol. Switzerland was sure France had doomed them all. If they somehow survived, Switzerland fully planned on killing France himself.

It took awhile but Mistyfoot finally spoke again. " What….did you say?" she said extremely confused at what she thought was gibberish that the strange, fluffy, light cream tom before her had said.

France was about to speak when Switzerland cut in. " I-it's nothing. He speaks a different language….sometimes, It doesn't matter."

"Um…." Mistyfoot started.

"Hola, Sinoritas!" Spain piped up.

"….Him too." Switzerland confirmed.

"Ok…." Mistyfoot said, still not quite understanding what was happening.

"Anyways," Switzerland "We're sorry for intruding on your territory, we're lost. We really meant no harm. We just….". Switzerland stopped speaking. His Japan-having-no-backbone-and-just-agreeing-with-america senses were tingling. 'He's not here Switzy, you can't chastise him!' he thought to himself, trying desperately not to shout at Japan, even though said country was not currently present. 'Keep it together, don't shout and make yourself look insane! Don't shout! Don't blow it for us! Don't shout! Must...resist…urge!...'

One of the cats from the patrol stepped forward and said "Um…are you ok?"

"Maybe we should take him to Mothwing, she might be able to help!" another said.

"DANG IT JAPAN! GET YOUR OWN FREAK'N OPINION!"

….And with that, they were forcibly off to see a medicine cat, to find out what the hell was wrong with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(on the high rocks)

Finland and Sweden watched as the cats came closer. Finland had a bad feeling in his gut about this. They were badly outnumbered 5 to 2. Finland hoped and prayed that these cats were friendly.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR TERRITORY?!"

He of course, was wrong.

The cats came to a halt in front of them. They were a group of different cats, some slender, others muscular. All of them had mud staining their fur. The leader of the group stepped forward. She was small and black.

She began yelling, "What are you doing on our territory?! Haven't you outsiders enough of your own?! This is the last straw! We mark our borders, yet you trod over them like they were nothing and you steal prey that is rightfully ours! We've given you fair warning! Now you're.-"

"Exc'se meh" Sweden spoke up, interrupting her.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back.

"I b'l've th'r's b'n a m'sc'mnic'tion." He stated.

The she-cat looked at him a bit confused, "…What?"

"H-he s-said that th-there's been a miscommunication." Finland piped up, " We have no I dea what you're t-talking about! W-we've never hunted in your territory! W-we've never even been on this mountain before!" Sweden nodded in agreement.

The black She-cat blinked and her eyes softened. "Oh." She said, "I'm sorry. Me and the others mistook you for the group of rouges that lives near by. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Night of No Stars, from The Tribe of Rushing Water, though, you may call me Night." She looked up and noticed a storm was coming "Come," she said, "We should head back to the tribe, a storm is coming. What are your names?"

"I am Finland!" Finland said, happy that things had turned out ok.

"I 'm Sveden." Swede said, face still as stoic as ever.

"Sveden?" Night said confused at the name.

"His name is Swede, but it sounds like Sveden when he says it." Finland explained.

"Ah." Night said in understanding as she and the rest started leading them. "Sweden and Finland, what unusual names!" She mused, " You two aren't from around here, are you?"

Finland and exchanged a look with Sweden before he chucked and said, "Yeah…You have no idea!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

(continuation form last chapter)

(in Thunder Clan territory)

A silence drew out between the countries and the Thunder clan cats. After awhile, the countries finally removed their paws from their faces.

"I ask again, what are you doing on our territory?!" Brambleclaw demanded.

"They look like loners. Maybe they were stealing prey!" Toadstep stated. The other wild cats seemed to get angrier at the idea, and began glaring at the countries.

"Dude, Chill! We weren't trying to steal anything! What kind of a hero would do that?!" America explained, trying to calm down the wild cats. They looked a bit confused. 'Chill' what could he possibly mean by that? Did he want them to get cold and freeze or something? And what was with the bit about a hero? "We don't mean any harm." he continued, " We just woke up here in the middle of nowhere as-"

England covered America's mouth with his paw, cutting him off. "What he means to say is that we've been traveling for awhile and just ended up here in the middle of the night and decided to rest here. We couldn't quite see where we were going and were too tired to care about where we were. We didn't mean to intrude on your territory." While the wild cats exchanged looks and questions that the countries weren't paying attention to, England turned his head and hissed in a very low voice to America, "Are you bloody insane?! We can't let them know we're countries or that we were once human! Just think of what would happen! For God sakes America, use your bloody head for once, you git!"

"Geeze dude, sorry!" America replied a bit annoyed that England was right.

Mean while the warriors were having a few conversations of their own.

"Is it just me, or did the cat with the folded ears' voice sound kind of funny?"

"Yeah, and what's with those black spot like things over his eyes? They looked like caterpillars!"

"I don't think they were lying, I don't smell any prey sent on them."

"What should we do then?"

"There's something strange about them, I feel like I've met them before, or like I can trust them…"

"Maybe we should take them to see Firestar, he'll know what to do!"

"And they said they were looking for a place to rest, so maybe we could let them stay in camp! They definitely look a bit worn out."

When their conversing was done, they turned back towards the group.

"Come with us," Brambleclaw said, " We need you to come back to our camp with us"

"Why should we, aru?" China questioned.

"Because you're out numbered, there's 5 of us and only 4 of you." Brambleclaw stated as if was common knowlage.

"No," a quiet voice said that surprised the warriors. They searched for the speaker until their eyes fell on Canada, who was sitting next to America. "Theirs 5 of us. We're equally matched."

"Well with America's strength I wouldn't say that." England whispered to China, just loud enough for the two to hear. The warriors just stared at Canada in surprise.

"…Where the fox dung did you come from?!" Brambleclaw asked in shock.

Canada's shoulders slumped and he sighed as America laughed at the warriors' mistake (which he conveniently forgot he had committed only moments ago). "Maple…I've been here the whole time!" Canada whispered/yelled.

"…Ok then," Brambleclaw said, not quite believing Canada's claim, "Still, you FIVE should come with us."

The countries were silent for a few moments before America yelled, " GOUP HUDDLE!" and dragged the other countries into a circle.

"Ok guys, what should we do?" America asked in his quietest voice, " I think we can trust them."

"I agree with America-san." Japan says.

Again in the distance, they could here a quiet irritated voice saying, "Get your own freak'n opinion Japan!" but this time they just ignored it.

"I don't trust them, aru. What if they lead us into a trap?!" China said, quickly shooting a suspicious look at the wild cats.

"I-I think we can trust them, eh." Canada said quietly.

"Yeah, and even if the do lead us into a trap, we could easily defeat them!" America stated.

"I hate to say it, but America has a point. As far as we know, these are just normal wild cats. We're immortal countries! With my magic, America's strength, and your martial arts skills alone, China, we could easily over power whatever number of ranks they have. Add Japan's ninjitzu and Canada's stealth, we'd be unbeatable." England added.

China sighed, "Very well, aru."

"Awesome!" America exclaimed loudly as they turned around to face the wild cats, "We've decided to let you take us to your camp."

"Ok then, follow us." Brambleclaw said as they turned to leave. The countries trodded after them

(time skip)

(at the Thunder Clan Camp)

It was just an average day for Jayfeather…or so it seemed. He was busy sorting herbs, just after removing a thorn from berrynose's paw, while he whined like a kit, just like any other day. It was only when he hear foot steps approaching the camp, and Dovekit ran out of the nursery shouting about intruders on the territory, did actually think that today would be anything special.

When she first came running out shouting about intruders, he couldn't hear or smell anything unusual, so he though she was simply playing a game with her sister or one of the apprentices. Only when he started hearing approaching footsteps, did he notice anything unusual. He smelled cat scents that he couldn't recognize, mixed with other strange scents: ash, twoleg places, rain, strange unidentifiable herbs, something like maple trees only more sweet, more weird foreign herbs, some kind of reed, soft peaty soil, a sent that was a mix of a twoleg place and fresh kill, some kind of plant that grew very tall that he remembered smelling at the farm he passed to get to the mountains, and cherry trees.

He heard voices, one of them quiet loud, that sounded slightly strange, as if they were from far away places, possibly even farther than the mountains, or the old territory Longtail and Mousefur talked so much about! Was there land that far away? No, that must be impossible. Land ends at the sun-drown place, right? Of coarse.

Jayfeather exited his den. At this point a large crowd had gathered as the new comers came in. Whispers, rumors, and questions about the strangers were spreading though the camp like wild fire.

"Who are they?"

"I don't smell any clan sent on them, maybe they're loners."

"Some of them smell like the twoleg place, they might be kittypets!"

"That one with the ginger splotches looks so weird! I've never seen a cat with ears that fold over like a dog's! And what's with those black spots above his eyes?"

"Those two who look a like have the weirdest fur! See how the one with the darke brown on him has fur that's just sticking up from his head, and the other has a long curling strand, longer than the rest of his fur!"

"They also have manes like lions! And did you notice those strange markings under their eyes? Plus, I think one of them has PURPLE eyes!"

"Purple?! No WAY!"

"That black and white cat has less of a tail than Berrynose! What happened to him? Did he lose it to a dog or something?"

"Never mind that! Look! That black cat has a second tail sticking out of his HEAD!"

" OH MY STAR CLAN! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Lionblaze walked over to his brother and sat down next to him. "Wow!" he said, these new cats are the strangest I've ever seen!"

"By what I've been hearing from the other cat, you're not making it up." Jayfeather replied, "This is one of the few times I wish I really COULD see!"

The countries could hear the gossip, and were feeling a bit awkward about it. As humans in their society where there was a lot of mixes in cultures, their different appearances normally weren't given more that a second glance. But NOW they were not only in a society that was not very diverse in culture, but also was too primitive to know anything about lands except the ones they lived on. As far as the warrior cats were concerned, the world stretched from Sky Clan's territory to the sun-drown place and that was it, nothing else out there. America remembered that this was how it was for a long time for him. The world to him, before he met England, consisted only of his and his brother's land and was no larger. Boy did his world get rocked when the white men came! He had no idea where they were coming from, but then again, he was a child. He basically though they were just appearing there by magic, and he would keep on skipping his merry way through his forests. Only once he had met England did he fully understand just how large the world really was. Several of the other countries were remembering their days when they though the world consisted only of them and their family, and when they heard there was a whole other new land, just over the ocean. Even then though, they knew there had to be something out there, even if it was just lifeless island that came and went with the tides.

The warrior cats, as clever as the may be, were very simple minded. They had absolutely no idea of the world around them, and didn't seem curious enough (or brave enough) to explore and find out. Their society, though it may seem complex to other cats and animals, was a far cry from even the most primitive times of Greece, or even the Native American Tribes. It was even a farther cry from what the countries had today.

Finally, after what seemed hours, the leader of the cats (as the countries could only guess) came out from his den on the rock shelf, silencing the crowd of cats.

"What have we here?" he asked, curiosity flashed in his green eyes.

"Firestar, we found them in the woods on our territory near the Wind Clan border." Brambleclaw stated.

"Who are they?" The ginger tom named Firestar asked calmly.

"Well, we're not quiet sure, we never asked them for their names…" Brambleclaw said, feeling a bit stupid. How could he have forgotten to ask them for their names?! Stupid!

"Well then, could you please introduce yourselves?" Firestar asked politely.

Before the countries had a chance to discuss whether to tell them their human names or their country names, America, Ever the social butterfly he is, shouted out without thinking, " Sure thing dude! What's up ya'll? I'm America! The hero!" He even did his hero pose the best he could without thumbs. Jayfeather could tell this cat would be extremely annoying to have around, but…there was something strangely likeable and friendly about him, but he couldn't tell quiet what. England and the other countries were about to argue, but then, thinking about how limited the wild cats' knowledge about the world was, decided it would be fine if they used their country names.

"Yes, Good day, I am England, a pleasure to meet you all." England said in his most gentlemanly and polite voice. He heard several "what's wrong with his voice?" 's come from the crowd.

"Nǐ hǎo. I am China, aru." China said with a bow. There were also several whispers about what Ni Hao meant spread around the crowd as well as questions about his accent. One crazy rumor said it means I bless you with good hunting. America snickered at this.

Then Canada spoke up, " I'm Canada, Eh." There were several "Where did he come from?!" 's and "Who?" 's spreading through the crowds this time. Canada's shoulders slumped as he heard this. America patted his brother on the back, trying to make him feel even slightly better. This was, after all, the third time he'd been ignored that day.

Then Japan spoke, and as he did so, he seemed to sparkle dramatically, as random cherry blossoms flew past him and Japanese music played in the background (which no one seemed to notice the last part except for the countries, Jayfeather, and Dovekit). "Konnichiwa, I am Japan. I enjoy sensing the mood, and refraning form speaking." He said. All the she cats sighed (though the ones with mates quickly snapped out of their trance). As the toms saw this, they got jealous. They were the only ones to gossip about Japan's voice and appearance this time. The single she cats were now chatting away about how adorable and handsome Japan was. Jayfeather was suspicious, as was Dovekit, but both were a bit distracted as to where that strange noise that sounded in the background while Japan was speaking had come from.

After awhile of the newcomers explaining their lie as to how they had come to the forest, Firestar spoke up. He asked, " Would you like to join Thunder Clan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

(Continues from last chapter)

(on Shadow Clan territory)

After what felt like hours of walking and Prussia whining about how unawesome this all was, they finally reached the camp in the middle of the pine forest. Much like what happened in Thunder Clan, the cats noticed the presence of the new comers and came out of the dens that were old logs and bushes. They began whispering about the new comers, especially the strange white one.

"Who are they?"

"From what I can guess from the scar over the white one's eye, they're probably loners or rouges…"

"That white one's strange. Do you think he realizes he has a bird on his head?"

"Did you notice that he had red eyes?!"

"RED EYES?! How strange!"

"That big brown one is starting to freak me out…."

"That's a cat?! I though it was some kind of dog!"

" OH FOX DUNG! He's looking at us! Look away! Look away!"

The countries, especially Prussia, were appalled by how they were being treated. Prussia muttered something about being too awesome for them to comprehend. Unlike America, England, and the others in Thunder Clan, two of the three countries grew up around growing empires and the ancient lands like Germania, the Roman Empire, and the ancient Greek City States. They were so crowded with other nations that they always knew that there were others of different cultures from far away, and could not relate to what was happening with the cats in discovering these new cats of different cultures. Russia was the only one of the three that grew up in a land vast enough that he couldn't meet other countries or know about them besides his sisters. Because of this, he decided to shrug off the gossip and rude remarks and let these strange cats live….for now.

Blackstar came forward. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he said coldly. Prussia thought of how this cat reminded him of his less awesome, but still cool, brother that was standing near by.

Prussia decided he would be the first to speak and stepped forward. "KESESESESESE! You mean you do not know of the legendary me? I am ze great and poverful Prussia! Ze same great mind zat defeated ze stuck up and slightly great, but not as great as me, Austrian/Hungarian empire and zier army! Ze greatest warrior in all ze lands, zat is me, Prussia! I AM AWESOME!" He said striking a proud pose. A few ooo's and ahh's came from the audience, while some just muttered on how annoying he was. Germany glared at his brother in annoyance. He was about to speak, but Prussia cut him off. "And zis is my little bruder, Germany! He's awesome, but not as awesome as I am, obviously. He's kind of stuck up and annoying." Prussia said pointing to his brother. Germany glared again, and would have strangled his brother if he had thumbs.

Now Russia spoke up. "Hello every one!" he said smiling cheerfully, sending shivers up the other cats spines, " I am Russia. Your home is fairly nice, da? Mine is very large, and very cold, and people hate each other quietly! I hope we can all become one, da?" There was a long drawn out silence after Russia had spoke. Most of the cats were frightened by his presence.

"What does he mean?" some would ask. Whispers spread through the clan. Germany and Prussia were sure Russia had sealed their fate of being killed or sent off to where ever these cats sent crazies. They had to find someway out of this.

Blackstar spoke again, "…Did you mean to ask if you could join Shaddow Clan?"

There was their shovel, time to start digging them selves out of this situation. "YES!...I-I mean zats exactly what he meant….Ja…" Germany awkwardly blurted out before Russia could say anything. Germany could feel Russia's stare on him, but he had to ignore it for now.

"….Very well." Blackstar said after some contemplation. There were some gasps from the crowd.

"Really?!" Prussia and Germany said at the same time.

"Yes." Blackstar said, "You claimed yourselves to be great warriors, and we could use more warriors in our clan." Prussia and Germany breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll have the naming ceremony at sun high." Blackstar said turning back to walk back to his den.

Russia looked at Blackstar curiously. The two brothers turned to each other. "Naming ceremony?!" they said simultaneously. Before they could think on the subject any longer, cats were crowding around them, preparing to bombard them with questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

(In wind clan territory)

Heathertail looked down pityingly at the poor cat in front of her. She turned to Breezepelt, eyes filled with rage. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she yelled at him.

He flinched for a second before turning back to his resentful and stone faced self. "They were intruders and they were on our territory. It's my duty as a warrior to protect our territory. Do you want me to stop doing my job as a warrior?" he said glaring.

"NO! What I want you to do is stop attacking innocent cats!" Heathertail said angrily. She was not in the mood for his excuses for attack whoever he felt like. "They had done nothing wrong! You should be ashamed of your self! It's one thing to warn a cat to stay away, or to attack someone who would harm the clan, but it's completely different to harm those simply passing by!"

Breezepelt muttered to himself while Heathertail continued chastising him. Ashfoot sighed as she watched the two for a little while, before turning to the loners before her. They didn't pose a single threat, though some of them were fairly good at fighting. They were simply passing by and asking for directions! She had to make it up to them somehow. They looked slightly wounded…maybe she could take them to get looked at by Kestrelflight and Bark- 'No, Barkface died two days ago…' she reminded herself. She could still take them to get looked at by Kestrelflight, which should at least help.

"Come with us." She said.

Romano walked up to her and said, "Why the hell should we trust you?! You just attacked us for no reason! PLUS, when my fratello surrendered, your friend continued his attack! You're almost worse than the potato # $%#& himself!"

"Romano! Why must you always call Germany that! He's not a bad guy!" Italy whined. The two began arguing.

"I apologize for his rude remarks, but he does have a point." Hungary said, drawing the attention to her, "You attacked us without warning and when Italy waved a white flag, your friend continued his attack. To us this is very barbaric and untrustworthy."

"I'm afraid we do not understand what the- what did you call it? A white flag?- meant." Ashfoot explained. The four cats stared at her in surprise.

"…You seriously don't know vat a vite flag means?" Austria said. The warriors shook their heads. "Vere ve come from, flags are used as symbols of our groups and use zem to show vat territories belong to whom. Each group has a different flag to represent them. Ven a battle is fought over a piece of land and one of ze opposing sides surrenders, a Vite flag is flown instead of zier own to show zat ze give up zis land and it's up for grabs. Sometimes though it is just used as a general sign of truce, neutrality, or surrender, zere can be no land involved." The warriors nodded in understanding. Though they didn't quiet get what flags were exactly, they understood their use and purpose.

Ashfoot spoke again, "We are sorry that we did not understand your customs. We were simply trying to protect our territory. We still wish for you to return to our camp with us, because we have someone who may help you with your wounds."

The countries exchanged a few approving glances before leaving with the patrol.

(Time skip!)

When they got to the camp,(Just like with all the other Clans), the cats of the clan began crowding around them, whispering to each other.

"Who are they?"

"What's with those long strange curling bits of fur?"

"The light brown and tan one smells like some weird herbs!"

"That blackish and white one's fur is so weird! I've never seen a cat with fur like that."

" That brown tabby she cat has a flower stuck in her fur, is she some kind of medicine cat?"

"The smell like twolegs, they might be kittypets."

"*hiss* Kittypets! I bet they were trying to hunt on our territory!"

The four were getting quiet annoyed. Like Prussia and Germany, they grew up in a place where a lot of countries were springing up all together. Italy didn't seem to mind as much, but Romano did. Being once part of the Roman Empire and having several rulers that were different countries, he was a mix of many cultures in past times, like Greek, Egyptian, and Spanish.

He was not about to stand for these rude remarks.

"SHUT THE #$% UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DIFFERENT CULTURS, HUH? THAT'S RIGHT! NOTHING!" He yelled at two warriors who were making fun of how they looked. The two were immediately silenced. Romano glared at them and muttered something under his breath. Onestar heard this outburst and came out of his den.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded, eyeing the new comers suspiciously.

Ashfoot stepped forward. "These four were on our territory. Initially they were lost and looking for a friend named…" she stopped in her explanation and turned to Italy for confirmation, "Germany right?"

"SI!" he said happily and nodded. Several cats in the crowd were confused and said 'see what?' but Ashfoot understood he meant yes.

"Anyways, they were looking for their friend when the went and asked us for directions and for help." Ashfoot continued.

Heathertail stepped in and finish, "But then Breezepelt, being the idiot he is, attacked them and started a fight. We brought them back here so they could rest and heal their wounds."

"HEY!" Breezepelt interjected, getting into another argument with Heathertail.

"Who are you then?" Onestar asked, a bit kinder and more relaxed.

Before they could say anything Italy bounced and spoke, " Ve~ Chao! I'm-a Italy! And this is my big brother Romano! He's a bit grumpy, but he can be nice sometimes too!" Romano glared at Italy as he introduced him. There were once again whispers coming from the crowd about what he said and his voice.

"Greetings. I am Austria," Austria said in a dull voice. Some whispers were going around about his voice and why it sounded that way. Then Hungary stepped forward.

"Hello! I am Hungary!" She said cheerfully.

"Um, well if you like you may have some fresh kill, but could you please tell us what your name is?" Onestar said, slightly confused.

Hungary gave an annoyed look. "I just did! My name is Hungary!" she said.

"Oh…" Onestar replied, "Well now that we know who you are, you may go see our medicine cat." He gestured to Kestrelfight who was slightly nervous looking. His mentor had died only two days ago, would he be able to manage on his own? He hoped he could.

"My name is Kestrelflight, please follow me into my den." He said walking them in.

(time skip)

Kestrelflight had patched them up really quickly. He was now chatting with the cat known as Italy. They got along very well. Italy was very interested in what Kesterelflight did. They chatted about different herbs and what is was like to be a medicine cat. They were both very happy until it came to the subject of Kestrelflight's mentor.

"He's only been gone for two days, and I don't know if I'll be able to handle being a medicine cat on my own. He was in the clan for so long, and I was his apprentice for such a short amount of time, that I still think there were things he still could have helped me with and that I still need his guidance!" Kestrelflight explained.

"That's so sad!" Italy cried, "I wish there was something I could do to help…." He thought for a second before his face lit up. "There is something I can do!" he said happily.

Kestrelflight looked surprised. "Really? What?"

"Me and my-a friends join Wind Clan and I can serve as your apprentice! That way, you'd have some extra paws to help-a you!" Italy said. Kestrelflight didn't think it was such a good idea, but before he could say anything, Italy had rounded up the other three countries and ran over to Onestar. "Excuse me! Mr. Onestar, sir? I have something to tell you!" he said.

"Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this…" Romano said with a groan.

Onestar looked at Italy with curiosity, "What is it?"

"We would like to-a join Wind Clan!" Italy said happily.

Everyone besides Italy and Kestrelflight then shouted in shock, "WHAT?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

To be continued…..

sorry for all the cliffhangers! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

(continued from last chapter)

(on River clan territory)

"For the last time…I'M NOT INSANE!"

Switzerland was fuming. One of the cats on the patrol had asked him about his supposed mental illness that caused him to yell at cats that didn't exist. Spain and France were both snickering.

After a short amount of walking, they reached the River Clan camp. Though the warriors bragged about it, the countries really didn't think it was much to look at, most likely because they were used to grand towers, spires, and arches in their main cities, which is what they were comparing this to. Frankly, they thought their most backwater of towns were better than this. Just like with the other clans the cats began noticing them, but because there wasn't many things too unusual in appearance about them, aside from Switzerland's beret, which there was several question to what the thing was, (one even thought it was some kind of fresh kill) there wasn't much for rude gossip spreading.

Soon a beautiful yet slightly scrawny golden spotted she-cat that looked a bit like a cheetah or a leopard to the countries, walked out of the medicine cat's den, being supported by another cat with a light grey pelt. She looked tired and aged, as if she was sick, but she hid it very well. She glared at the trio and spoke, "Who are these three? Why are they in my camp? Answer me!"

Mistyfoot stepped forward, "We found these three near the lake, they were lost and I believe one of them has some kind of fever that's making him hallucinate a needs the help of our medicine cats."

"I do not!" Switzerland retorted angrily. The cats that were on the patrol rolled their eyes.

"suuure"

"riiight"

"Whatever you say, amigo"

"droite"

"Of course you don't"

"I don't believe you!"

Switzerland growled at that last voice. Everyone ignored him.

Leopardfoot was still suspicious of the three. "Are they from another clan, or are they outsiders? Who are they exactly?" She said glaring at them.

"We know they aren't from any clan, but we don't know their names yet. They will have to tell you their names. Sorry Leopardstar." Mistyfoot said dipping her head.

Leopardfoot rolled her eyes and huffed. "Very well. You three. Explain yourselves. Who are you?"

Switzerland whispered to the two of them, " be careful of what you say. This could be a life or death situation. Just keep calm and don't do anything-" But France stepped forward with a rose in his mouth before he could finish. "stupid." Switzerland finished annoyed with France. That's it. They were doomed.

"Ohonhonhonhon!" France began.

Yup. They were so doomed. Switzerland facepawed.

"Bonjour, Ma belle fleur!" he continued with a wink, "My name is France. It is a pleasure to meet someone as amazing as you!" he ended with a little bow.

Leopardstar just stared wide-eyed. Switzerland wanted to gag. France surely had gotten them killed. Whispers and rumors were spreading through the clan quickly.

"What did he say?"

"He seems polite…"

"Well, he's very….open about how he feels…"

"What's wrong with his voice?"

"I don't like him."

"*giggle* He's quiet handsome!"

"Now I REALLY don't like him!"

"Where did he get the rose…"

Leopardstar stared for a small while before she spoke, turning to Switzerland, " Uuuh, do you know what the first thing he said meant?"

"Yes…he was saying hello and then he complimented you." Switzerland replied looking at the ground.

A small smile appeared of Leopardstar's face for a second when she looked back at France, but then faded when she turned to the grey tabby, Spain, in acknowledgement. "And you are?"

"¡Hola Señora!" He said, "My name is Spain! ¡Mucho gusto!"

More whispers were going around about what he said.

Before Leopardstar could ask what the cat had said Switzerland explained, " he said hello ma'ma, and please to meet you. We aren't from around here, and we each have a different language besides the one I am currently speaking." There were some oh's of understanding that came from the crowd after that. "Anyways my name is Switzerland." He said.

Someone from the audience then said, "Isn't he the one that has bees in his brain?"

…And with that Switzerland snapped. "For the last $%#ing time, I. AM. NOT. CRAZY!" He yelled, " I do not have bees in my brain, I don't have a fever, and I am certainly not-" he cut himself off. His Japan-having-no-backbone-and-just-agreeing-with-america senses were tingling yet again. 'Why me? Why of all times now? Why does irony always seem to pick on me?!' he thought trying to keep himself together and not shout. He was like this for several minutes, and some of the cats started to get worried. One cat walked up to him to see if he was alright.

"Hey buddy, are you-"

"GET YOUR OWN FREAK'N OPINION JAPAN!"

(time skip)

"Seriously! I'm FINE!" Switzerlad said annoyed as Mothwing placed a paw on his forehead to check his tempurature.

"No you're not! You just randomly screamed a someone who wasn't even present, or may not even exist!" Mothwing said worried. She couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but it had to be something.

"Japan does exist! He just always agrees with America, even if it's the most stupid of ideas! If America said we could run cars on hamster power, Japan would agree!" Switzerland argued. Mothwing just stared at him. "…You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" he said more than asked. Mothwing shook her head slowly, giving him a strange look. Switzerland sighed in defeat. "I'm serious though, I'm not crazy! Out of the three of us, the ones that you guys found on your territory, I'm the sanest and normalest-" He cut himself off again. I think you can guess what was happening. "Oh #$ %" he said. Japan was really going to pay for this.

"What?" Mothwing said confused.

"Cover your ears." He said.

"Why?" she replied.

"Just do it!" he snapped. And Mothwing did.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, GET YOUR OWN #$%ING OPINION, JAPAN!" This was probably the loudest he had been.

Several cats peeped through the entrance of the medicine cat's den. Switzerland blushed slightly. It took a few moments before every one left them alone again.

"Sooooo….you're not crazy huh?" mothwing said smirking.

"Shut up." Switzerland said blushing again.

A little while later and another random shout at Japan, whom most of River Clan thought didn't exist, Switzerland was still in the medicine cat's den. Willowshine was now in there too Suddenly, the River Clan leader came in with France at her side. She was blushing slightly and smiling. France was too.

She turned to Switzerland and spoke," I have some good news for you. I have decided to let you and your two friends stay in River Clan and become warriors."

France let out his laugh. Switzerland just stared. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen. He wanted to leave, and find the other countries to figure out how to get out of this. "Th-thank you." He said politely through clenched teeth. He was soooooo going to kill France. One day.

Once the two left, he buried his head in a pile of moss and yelled. A lot. And this time, he didn't care if anyone though he was crazy, because at this point, he was pretty sure he was going to be, soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

(on the high stones)

(much later, in fact so much later on in the day then next chapter)

It was getting dark. Finland and Sweden had finally made it to the cave and had just passed through the waterfall. Apparently, they had been on the farthest side of the territory away from the cave. They noticed there were several cats sitting in scoops, about to go to sleep. One cat walked in from a cavern in the back.

"Night? Who are these cats?" the cat said. He sounded elderly.

"They are not one of the outsiders, Stoneteller, they are simply weary travelers. May they stay the night and explain themselves tomorrow?" She said.

The elderly cat thought for a second before speaking, " Very well, but I must at least know their names."

"I am Finland and my companion is Sweden, it is a pleasure to meet you." Finland said politely.

Stoneteller nodded and gestured to the scoops. "You may choose where you will sleep."

"Th'nks" Sweden replied. The two countries found a couple of scoops next to each other and collapsed in them. As Finland was about to fall asleep, he heard a small voice.

"Excuse me?"

Finland opened his eyes to see three small kits. "Yes?" he said, tired, but warmly.

"Well, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions…" The kit said shuffling his paws. Finland smiled, "sure, a few questions won't hurt."

"Well, where are you from?"

Finland thought for a second before answering carefully, "I come from a place far north, in Scandinavia."

"What's it like there?"

Finland chuckled ad began explaining what it was like where he was from. How cold it was, about the mountain ranges, old Norse fairy tails (the tame ones retold in cat version), and eventually went on to some other fairy tales, like the ones Germany had shared with him. Eventually the kits fell asleep, and so did Finland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

to be continued….

BTW there's a hidden reference in here. Find it and you get a cookie.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Hi everyone! Hope you like the chapter! Sorry if it's not as good as the normal chapters are or if the characters are a bit OOC! I was in a rush while writing this! ^^; Anyways, please review! I do not own warriors or hetalia.

(Continues from last chapter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

(On thunder clan territory)

The countries stared at Firestar in disbelief. Some yowls of protest and shock were heard from the clan cats. After a few seconds of shock, America yelled, "GROUP HUDDLE!" and gathered the other countries into a circle. "Dudes! I think we should totally join their clan! We could help them out and be heroic and stuff! Plus if we join them, we'll have food, water, and shelter and stuff!" America whispered excitedly.

"No way, aru! I don't trust them!" China hissed.

"I agree with China," England said, "To join them is a bad idea."

"Fine then," America said, "We'll vote on it. Majority wins. Everyone agree that's fair?" The others nodded their heads. "Cool!" America said smiling, "As the hero, I'll vote first! I say we stay!"

"I agree with America-san" Japan said.

In the distance, the countries, Jayfeather, and Dovekit could hear someone very angry shout "For the last time, get your own #$%ing opinion Japan!"

Jayfeather blinked in surprise. He turned to his brother and asked, " Hey did you hear that?"

Lionblaze gave him a confused look. "Hear what?"

"The voice!"

"What voice?"

Jayfeather sighed. "Never mind!" he said exasperated. He heard Dovekit whisper to her sister, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

(back with the countries)

"I vote no, aru." China said to America.

"I also vote no." England said.

"It's a tie." Said Japan, "Now what?"

"No it's not." America said, "Canada hasn't voted yet!" all the countries' eyes turned towards Canada. Canada looked shocked, this was the first time someone actually noticed him today! "Well? We're waiting!" America said.

"Um, well, I, uh…s-sure I guess." Canada said. He didn't want to upset his brother; after all, he was the only one to remember him today. America did a fist pump (or what would have been one if he had hands) and the countries turned back towards Firestar and the rest of the clan.

"We have decided to join Thunder Clan!" America announced loudly.

There were a few yowls of protest. One of them came from our favorite cream tom.

"They shouldn't be allowed to join! We don't know anything about them! They could be kittypets for all we know!" Berrynose shouted.

Mille and Cloudtail fur fluffed up as the glared at him. "What's wrong with being a kittypet!?"

Berrynose gave a sheepish look for a second before saying, "I mean the fat, lazy ones who don't know how to hunt and are afraid of their own shadow, not like you guys!" The two cats cocked an eyebrow at him while still glaring at him as they turned away. Berrynose sighed in relief.

America didn't know what kittypet meant but he definitely heard that cat call him (indirectly) fat. America glared at Berrynose, "HEY! I AM NOT FAT! I'M JUST FLUFFY!" America yelled, fur fluffed up, causing Berrynose to try and disappear behind another cat. The other countries rolled their eyes.

"SILENCE!" Firestar yelled at the crowd of cats, "You WILL show these cats respect!" The crowd became quiet. "Now. Because you are new to the clans, I shall give you new warrior names."

"Wait wait wait wait, you're going to have us change our names?!" America asked in shock.

"Yes…is there a problem with that?" Firestar asked.

"Hell yeah there is! We can't change our names! They're too important to us!" America said. The crowd started to whisper again.

England scolded America, "America! Stop making a scene and just let their leader give you a bloody name! It's not that big of a dea-"

"I agree with America-san." Japan interrupted.

England glared at him and said, "You're not helping!" Yet again, the countries, Jayfeather, and Dovekit could hear a distant voice yell " Get a freaking backbone Japan and stop agreeing with America!".

Jayfeather turned his head in the general direction of the voice. Who was that? How does he know Japan? More importantly, how can he tell exactly when Japan is agreeing with America?!

Lionblaze looked at his brother. "You ok?" He asked.

"You seriously can't hear it?" Jayfeather said more than asked.

"Hear what?" Lionblaze asked, seriously confused.

"The voice!" Jayfeather stated like it was obvious.

"What voice?!" Lionblaze asked again starting to worry.

"The one that keeps yelling at Japan to stop agreeing with America!" Jayfeather said, getting annoyed.

"….You feel'n ok Jayfeather?"

"I'm fine!"

"...You sure?"

"YES!"

"I also don't wish to change my name, aru." China said, drawing the two brothers out of their conversation.

"You to China?!" England said surprised. England thought China at least understood how important it was not to upset an important official of sorts, even if that official was a cat. How could they all be so unreasonable?!

"Yes" China replied, "If I am to join this Clan, I wish to be known by a name that truly defines me, not a name that was given to me by someone I barely know, aru. No offence meant, Firestar, sir." Jayfeather was surprised how wise the apparently young and fit loner seemed to be. What China had said seemed like something you would only hear an elder say.

"None taken." Firestar said, "very well. If you wish to keep your names you may, after all it would not be the first time. We have other warriors who kept their names from befor they joined the clan."

"Really? Sweet!" America said.

"But there still must be a ceremony for you to join the clan." Firestar explained.

"Ok!" America replied.

"Good, now please step forward." Firestar instructed. America did so. "I, Firestar, leader of Thunder Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this loner. He wishes to join the clans, and learn of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Firestar began. America forced himself to not to fidget with excitement. Firestar continued, " America, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Totally dude!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I welcome you, America, as a warrior of Thunder Clan." Firestar finished. There was some cheering from the crowd and cats shouting "America" over and over again. America stood proud. England and the other countries rolled their eyes. Thought it didn't really hurt anyone, America really didn't need another boost to his already huge ego. Firestar called England forward, and preformed the same ceremony. He did so again and again with each country, and by a stroke of luck, did manage to remember Canada. Once all of the ceremonies were finished, firestar spoke again. Because these five are not used to our customs, they will come with a few patrols to learn how to hunt, and to see how much they know about fighting through practice fights. This will occur tomorrow at dawn." He concluded before jumping off the high rock.

Many cats began to walk up to the strange cats and introduce themselves and ask them questions. Several cats took to liking them fairly quickly. One even offered to show the around camp. The countries argeed and they began their tour, starting with the dens for the warriors and apprentices, introducing them to the elders (which as soon as they entered, Mousefur immediately began nagging America about random things like to sit up straight and not to talk so loud and so on and so forth that America almost fell asleep during her lecture. Which only made her nag him more.), and finally they made it to the medicine cats den.

Jayfeather heard them coming and walked out of his den. "Hello, I am Jayfeather, medicine cat of thunder clan." He introduced himself politely.

America bounded forward. " Hey dude! Nice to meet you! I'm America!" he said extending his paw. When the countries got closer, jayfeather could swear he could sense some great and strange power coming from them, or surrounding them. He couldn't tell what is was or why it was there, but he knew what it meant; These cats aren't normal cats, and he is going to find out why one way, or another. "Wow dude!" America said snapping Jayfeather out of his thought process, "Are you blind?" the other countries noticed this too, Jayfeather could feel it.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Jayfeather growled. 'Great' he thought, 'now they're all going to start pitying me.'

"No way, dude! I actually think that's really cool!" America said in general excitement. The countries were shocked at America's remark. Jayfeather was even more so.

"Wait, you mean your not going to pity me try to help do everything I can normally do on my own?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well duh, I'll try to help you," America said, "I try to help anyone I can because I'm a hero and that's my job!"

Jayfeather didn't know if that meant he was going to pity him, or treat him like he treats everyone else. Before he had time to decide, America began bombarding him with questions. 'This is going to be a looooooong day.' He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued…..

Author: Sorry they didn't get warrior names. If you didn't know, this story is supposed to follow a comic series I make on deviant art, and in the comic series, the countries are referred to by their country names.

Please Review! thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

(back to around the time of the first chapter)

(In the twoleg place [city])

Hong Kong had many questions going through his mind as he walked through the streets of town: 'Where are we?' "Why am I a Siamese cat?' 'Why the hell is Poland here, and where can I find some fireworks to shut him up?' Poland and him had wound up in a strange city and to make matters worse, they had both been turned into cats. Poland hadn't shut up about how disgusting the streets were and where Lithuania was. At this point, Hong Kong was about ready to tie Poland to some heavy-duty fireworks and light them off if it would shut him up and if he had any. Unfortunately, he didn't and would just have suffer through Poland's constant ranting….for now.

"Like, All I'm saying is that they should totally paint the city a better color, like pink!" Poland said. Hong Kong was trying to ignore him, and for the most part, it was working. Unfortunately, he was also ignoring everything ELSE around him, and didn't notice a thing happening until he rammed right into another cat.

"Sorry." He said quickly, as he got up. Poland had thankfully stopped talking. He turned his head to face who he had rammed into and saw a tan she-cat with blue eyes and caramel points.

She smiled at him politely and said, "It's ok, I guess I should have been more careful about watch where I was going. My name is Sasha, what's yours?"

"Hong Kong." He said emotionlessly.

" Nice to meet you, and you are?" She said to Poland.

"My name is Poland. It's like, totally nice to meet you." He said.

"I haven't seen anyone like you around here before, are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah you could say that, we're kinda lost, would you mine helping us fine a place to stay?" He asked.

"Sure." she said.

"Thanks, also do you know if there's a place around here that sells fireworks?"

"….What are fireworks?"

"*sigh* Nevermind…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(at the twoleg place [suburb near the old clan territories])

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Belarus yelled at the quivering kittypet underneath her paws.

"I-I d-don't know wh-who you're talking about!" The black and white kittypet underneath her named Smudge cried. Never before had he thought that a she-cat with a pink bow on her head could be so scary!

"YOU LIE! TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS, OR ELSE!" She yelled at him, sinking her claws straight through his green leather collar.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP MEEEE!" Smudge pleaded.

"Let him go!" They both turned their heads to see a light brown tabby she-cat with a cream chest and a pink collar and another darker brown tabby she cat with a collar.

"He really has no idea where your brother is and neither do we, so just please calm down!" the first one whose name was Princess said. Belarus decided to believe them and got off of him, which he then quickly ran behind Princess trembling.

"Who are you?" She said staring at them, sending shivers down their spines.

"My name is Princess, and this is Cody." She said gesturing to the she cat next to her.

"My name is Belarus. Have any of you seen a powerful cat named Russia around here? Or a cold place? Russia is my brother and it is EXTREMLY important that I find him!" She said, a creepy aura surrounding her, making the other cats shiver even more.

"Um…W-well there's a m-mountain range near by…." Cody said, shrinking under Belarus' gaze.

"MOUNTAINS! OF COURSE!" Belarus yelled in realization before running off in the direction of the mountains.

The three breathed sighs of relief. "Jeeze that she-cat was insane!" Smudge said. The other two nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Just outside Wind Clan and River Clan territory)

"OH. MY. GOD! I'm…I'm….IN HEAVEN!" Greece said as he looked himself over. He was a cat. To Greece, today was the greatest day in the history of the world, and being a country, he has a right to say that. "Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

He felt a quick pain in shoulder like a pin prick, and he turned around to see his loyal soldiers from the Greek army, who were cats to begin with. "Dreams DO come TRUE!" He cried.

Today truly was the greatest day in the world for him. Unfortunately, all the other countries thought otherwise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Near Barley's farm around sunset)

Ukraine, Liechtenstein, and Sealand had been walking around aimlessly for hours. all of them were confused, tiered, and hungry.

"Do you think my big bruder is ok?" Liechtenstein asked Ukraine.

"I'm sure he's fine…Hey look! Our luck's beginning to turn! A place to rest!" She responded as she notice a barn just over the hill.

"FINALLY!" Sealand yelled, running as fast as he could to make it to the barn.

"Sealand wait!" Ukraine called after him, her and Liechtenstein beginning to run after him. Her thick grey and white fur around her neck and chest was making her get tiered fast and causing her to lag behind a bit. When they finally reached the barn, they all collapsed on the cool hay inside, and were about to fall asleep when they heard a voice.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in our barn?" It said. They looked around until they saw two tom, one black and one white with black patches. They didn't look angry, just guarded.

"Oh! We're sorry! We didn't mean to trespass; we just need a place to stay! We can leave if you want! We're so sorry! Please forgive us!" Ukraine said beginning to cry.

"Barley! Look what you did!" the black cat said, making the other cat look down in shame. He hopped down from the haystack he was standing on. "We're sorry for making you cry like that, you can stay if you want! We don't mind!" He said as he stood in front of Ukraine and the others.

She calmed down quickly, "R-really?"

"Yup!" I'm Ravenpaw by the way! What are your names?" He asked.

"My name is Ukraine, thank you for letting us stay." She replied.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Hello Mr. Ravenpaw. My name is Liechtenstein, please to meet you." Liechtenstein said with a little bow of her head.

"I'm Sealand!" Sealand said enthusiastically bouncing in front of Ravenpaw, his sailor cap nearly falling off.

Ravenpaw chuckled and said, " Well it's very nice to meet you all. Go ahead and make yourselves at home!"

They all said a brief thank you before doing as he said and literally hitting the hay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(In Starclan)

"Bluestar, who are these cats?" Spottedleaf asked her companion. They were looking at a strange lineup of cats, most of them fairly large and strong looking, several having lots of battle scars. Some resembled larger cats from the legends of the clans. One of the two in front of the group who seemed more carefree then most of them looked like a lion with a dark brown mane. The other one was slightly larger and had long yellow fur and icy blue eyes.

"Hello There!" the carefree one said, " I am the great Roman Empire, and this is my friend Germania!" The one next to him glared at him a bit. He continued, "Who might you lovely ladies be? Maybe you could take us back to you place and we could get to know each other bet-"

"ROME!" The others in the group interrupted, annoyed with him.

"What? What did I do?" he said. The two she cats were utterly confused as to what was going on until a young kit stepped forward from the crowd. It was a white kit with black coving it's back and tail like a cape. It also had big blue eyes, and a strange black hat.

"What he means to say is that it would be better if we could explain ourselves somewhere else, if that's fine with you." The kit said, speaking with wisdom seemingly beyond his years.

"Very well," Bluestar said, " we will take you back to our camp, but first, what is your name young kit?"

He smiled warmly and said, "My name is Holy Rome."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(In the Dark Forest)

Hawkfrost smiled evilly as he padded through the forest where the sun never touched. This plan he and his father conducted was fool proof. Star Clan would rue the day they chose to banish them to this place of suffering. One day soon, they will fall. All they need now is enough recruits.

Pat-click! Pat-click! Pat-click!

'What is that?!' he thought. He stopped to listen.

Pat-click! Pat-click! Pat-click!

The noise was getting closer. Something was running towards him!

Pat-click! Pat-click! Pat-click!

He could see the silhouette of a fairly large cat running towards him. Because of the dark, he couldn't see who it was. He crouched low, preparing for an attack. The cat pushed him aside while running past him.

Hawkfrost could have sworn he heard the word 'varmint' as the cat shoved him aside. He also smelled faint traces of things he had never smelled before. The things humans would know as cotton, cigarettes smoke, and black powder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued….

Author: Finally done with chapter 7! Before you get upset, 1. I told you that i would skip around a lot. 2. Sorry but in my head cannon, Holy Rome is dead, but at least he's in star clan! Also who could that mystery cat possibly be? ...Well I know because I'm the author, but do you know? Go ahead and guess!

For those who are upset over the Holy Rome thing here's a pic of kitten Holy Rome (even you're not upset, go ahead and check it out): #/d5hpk4c

Please review and thanks for reading!

Also, for those who don't know, in this, Sealand is a kit, and Liechtenstein is around the age of an apprentice.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: I do not own warriors or hetalia.

Takes place near the beginning of the last chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

(Outside Shadow Clan territory)

While Greece thought he was in heaven, Turkey, on the other hand…er…paw, was sure he was in hell.

"Why?! Why did I have to be a cat; one of that lazy Greek's favorite things?" He said to himself. Today was the worst day of his life. He had been turned into a brown fluffy cat with a bag over his head that had eyeholes ripped into it. He was wandering along near a cabin that seemed to have people living there. He was terribly angry when he heard something coming towards him.

He turned around to see two cats with collars spring at him. One pinned him to the ground and the other began slashing at him, but he kicked the first one off and slammed the second one. He then grabbed the one who was on top of him moments ago by the scruff (his bag had flown off in the attack) and flung the cat into the second one, causing them to crash against the tree root. He quickly put an unsheathe claw at both their necks and kept them under his strong hold.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. The two kittypets looked up at him with fear.

"O-our names are Jacques and Susan." Susan said stuttering.

"Why did you attack me?" He asked.

"We thought it would be fun, and that you would be an easy target, We're-so-sorry-please-don't-hurt-us!" Jacques said panicking.

Turkey sneered and let them go. "Eh, you aren't worth my time." he said. The two cats scampered off fast. He put the bag back on his head and walked off. He felt slightly happier that he got to take his anger out on something.

Little did he know, a certain black cat with green eyes was watching him from a tunnel entrance. "Hmm….I've never seen that cat before. Will he cause trouble for the clans like Sol, or will he not be a threat at all? This is very strange…" she said as she turned back into the tunnel and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(in Sky Clan territory)

Everything seemed like a normal at first. Sharpclaw was expecting a normal, boring patrol of the territory. He was on patrol with Bouncefire and Petalnose. He didn't understand why they still had the patrols so often. All the rats were gone, no loners like Sol seemed to bother them anymore, they hadn't smelled fox scent or dog in moons, and no kittypets besides the daylight warriors came near their territory. Everything was absolutely peaceful…

"ACKHAWKKEHHHEEECKSHHCHHHBLEC HK!"

…That is until they heard a loud choking noise that sounded like it was coming from a cat. They rushed through the trees and brush to see where the sound was coming from. What they saw surprised them: A pale grayish-cream cat with dark grey spots on it's tail, a blue beret on his head, distant blue eyes, and a strange swirl floating by it's head choking a yellow cat with spiky fur, while a pure white cat with purple eyes and a puffin standing next to him facepawed.

Getting out of shock, Sharpclaw yelled, "STOP!" The creamish cat stopped choking the other and they all looked at Sharpclaw. "Who are you? What do you think you are doing here?!" He demanded.

The spiky yellow one got up and said, " Oh hey! I'm Denmark. This is Norway." He gestured to The grayish cream cat before continuing, "And this is Iceland, but you can call him Icy." He gestured to the other cat. "They may NOT!" Iceland said annoyed. Denmark ignored him, "Anyways, I'm not quite sure what exactly we're doing here, most likely because I went out drinking the night before, ya know? By the way, do ya have any beer?"

Norway slapped Denmark upside the head. "Shut up Denmark." He said simply.

Sharpclaw just stared at them. Not only did he not understand what this strange cat meant by "he went out drinking" or what beer was, and that how they spoke was just strange in general, But the cat before him had just called the cat who had tried to strangle him moments ago and the cat who didn't even try to stop the other cat his "friends". This was definitely something Leafstar would need to see. "Uh, I think you need to come back to our camp with us."

"Why?" Denmark said, "Do you have beer there?"

"Uh yeah…sure." he lied. If it meant he could get them to come with them quietly, then he would lie if he had too.

"Sweetness." Denmark said. He then turned to his companions and said, "Come on guys, let's go!"

"Denmark, you idiot, they're cats, they don't have-" Norway started but was cut off when Denmark started dragging him along.

Iceland sighed and said as he followed, " I have a bad feeling about this." They all started following the clan cats back to their home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(near the sun-drown place)

Midnight was busy sorting through her herbs when she heard a loud crash as something fell into her cave. She could see throught the dark that it was a large, cream-white, furry mass.

"Who is there? Stranger, Speak now: friend or foe, which are you?" She said curiously.

The creature that was slightly larger than her sat up and blinked it's beady eyes and said in a high pitched voice, "Who are you?"

Midnight took a step back, " Midnight is the name for which I am know. But my question for you has not been answered. Who and what be you? Friend or foe?"

"My name is Kumajirou, I'm a polar bear." The animal stated as if it were obvious.

"Polar bear? A creature like you, I have not seen. Where are you from?" She asked.

Kumajirou replied, " My owners home, in the north where it's cold. By the way have you seen him?"

"What is his name?" Midnight asked.

Kumajirou thought for a second before shrugging and saying, " I dunno. He makes good pancakes though."

Midnight looked slightly surprised, " He os the owner of you, and his name, you do not know?"

Kumajirou shrugged again, " It's hard to tell who he is. I told him he should try to look more Canadian. Oh! That's his name! Canadia!"

Midnight smiled a bit, " Glad you have remembered now, I am. In need of a place to stay are you?"

Kumajirou replied looking around, " Sure, do you have pancakes here?"

Midnight looked at him slightly puzzled, tilted her head, and asked, "pan-cakes? What are pan-cakes?"

Kumajirou looked disappointed and said, "Eh, never mind. I'll just keep looking for him. Bye!" he waved his paw and left.

"Goodbye strange one." Midnight replied, there was something strange about that bear, but she couldn't tell just what. It felt like he was connected to something or someone important, but she couldn't tell who or what. She decided she check the stars about it at night, and got back to here work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued…

Author: Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with...er...stuff. ^^;  
anyways, sorry this isn't developing the plot at all, I just wanted to get the rest of the minor charis' entrances into the story done instead of skipping back to them MUCH later in the story, and confusing you all. Also, sorry if some of these guys seem OOC, I needed to find a way to get the plot going for a few of them and frankly, Warriors and hetalia probibly have the largest sets of casts in their genres (besides pokemon and or naruto) so it's REALLY hard for me to keep track of all their personalities, especially for the minor characters.

Also, just so you guys know, the reason why i gave Turkey a awesome fight scene is not because he's going to be important (which he's not) or because he's my favorite character (also he is not my fav chari), but because this chapter was kinda slow in my opinion and needed something to keep you guys interested. I don't want you guys to die of boredom. Also, I've always hated those kittypets that live in that twoleg pace and I REALLY wanted someone to kick there butts.

anyways now that that rant's done, Hope you guys like this chapter and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Oh look we're back on the plot line! YAAAAAAAY! I do not own hetalia or warriors. please enjoy!

(Continues from chapter 6)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(on Shadow Clan territory)

The countries were being bombarded with questions (actually it was just Germany and Prussia being bombarded, because no one in the right mind would go near Russia). Every time they answered one question, they would get two more, related to the first question or otherwise. Many asked why they had such strange accents; they tried to reply the best they could without giving themselves away. Germany thought that at this point, Italy would be quieter, and was actually starting to miss the annoying little Italian.

"Why are your eyes red?" one asked.

"Because I'm awesome!" Prussia responded.

"That's not a relevant response…" The cat said.

"Your FACE isn't a relevant response!" Prussia retorted. The cat didn't ask him again, mostly because he didn't understand what Prussia meant. Things went ok until Dawnpelt asked Prussia a question.

"Hey new guy, mind if I ask you something?" She asked.

" Of course Clan-mate-that-is-not-as-awesome-as-me, go ahead!" Prussia said.

" Er…Ok…Why do you have a bird on your head? Why don't you just eat it?" Dawnpelt asked. Prussia's mouth hung open and he stared at her in disbelief as if she had just spoken blasphemy.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?! I WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE TOUCH GILBIRD!" he yelled Dawnpelt as he grabbed Gillbird from his head (apparently without needing opposable thumbs that are required for grabbing and gripping things) and cradled him protectively away from any of the clan cats. The questions stopped after that.

At that moment, Blackstar jumped up on the high branch and yelled, "All those old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the high branch for a clan meeting!" All the cats gathered below Blackstar as he spoke again. "We will now begin the naming ceremony." He said, but before he could continue Prussia spoke up.

"Woah, woah, woah, I am not changing my name. How will my enemies fear me if the don't know who I am because I have a different name?" He argued. Several gasps came from the crowd.

Germany glared at his brother and hissed at him, "Bruder! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Prussia did not respond.

"It is the tradition for clan cats to receive new names!" Black star argued.

"Um, not always." A voice said from the crowd. It was Tawnypelt. "I remember there was an elder who was once a rouge who didn't have his name changed. Remember Bolder?" she said. Blackstar thought for a moment.

"You will let us join Clan, da?" Russia said creepily, sending shivers up several cats spines.

"Very well… you may join the clan without a ceremony. Tomorrow you will begin training to see how good you are at fighting." Blackstar said as he jumped down from the high branch. There were a few protests from the crowd but they were silenced when Balckstar threw them a glare. Germany and Prussia couldn't believe what a lucky break they had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

(on Wind Clan territory)

"WHAT?!" Everyone besides Italy and Kestrelflight yelled.

"We want to-a join your clan!" Italy restated.

"NO WE DON'T!" Romano said trying to get out of it. The other two countries nodded in agreement.

"Fratello! Austria! Hungary! Please! I'll be so lonely without you guys!" Italy pleaded while giving his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"No wa-" Romano began but was cut off by Hungary.

"Awww! Of course we'll join with you!" She cooed.

"WHAT?!" Austria and Romano said together.

Hungary gave the two a super serious look and said, " We are going to join with Italy! We can't just leave him!" The other two bowed their heads in defeat. Hungary turned towards Onestar and asked, "So, may we join?"

"And can I be a medicine cat? I know lots about herbs!" Italy added.

Onestar thought for a second, "Well…with the drought, we are going to need more warriors to protect our borders, and also because of the drought disease is on the rise so we would need an extra paw helping in the medicine cats den, so I guess you may join." There were a few shouts of protest from the crowd.

"Onestar! You can't honestly let these outsiders join the-" Breezepelt began but was cut off.

"Silence!" Onestar yelled, " Now I will begin the naming ceremony to allow you into the clan."

"WHAT?! No way am I changing my name!" Romano said. Several gasps erupted from the crowd.

"See! The will not fallow our ways! They are unfit to be warriors!" Breezepelt yelled. Heathertail rolled her eyes and hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut up Breezepelt!" she said.

"I'm afraid you must have your name changed if you wish to join this clan." Onestar said.

"I DON'T #$%ING WANT TO JOIN THIS CLAN! THAT #$%& IS MAKING ME!" Romano yelled pointing to Hungary who promptly smacked him over the head.

"Mr. Onestar, sir? May we pleeeaaaase keep our names?" Italy said giving him his huge puppy dog eyes. Onestar tried to stand firm on his statement, but alas, Italy's puppy dog eyes were too powerful for him.

"Oh alright, you may keep your names." He said begrudgingly. More protests were heard from the cowd.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Italy exclaimed throwing his forepaws in the air.

"But Onestar!" Breezepelt whined, but was hit in the back of the head again by Heathertail. The four nations did have to take part in ceremonies to be welcomed into the clan, and Italy had to be apart of an apprentice ceremony, but they did get to keep their names. Kestrelflight was happy his new friend would be helping him with herbs, but little did he know just how much of a help he would be to the clans.

To be continued….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Continues from chapter 9. I do not own hetalia or warriors. enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

(on River Clan territory)

Switzerland screamed into the moss for a good long time while the two medicine cats gave him some weird stares. He finally stopped and got up, a look of absolute contempt on his face. France really was dead this time. The last thing Switzerland wanted was to be stuck in a place, away from Liechtenstein, where everyone thought he was crazy.

"Uuhhhh….What was that about?!" Willowshine said after a short silence.

Switzerland just sighed and said, "Nothing." The two medicine cats shared a look, believing their work would be cut out for them trying to make this cat sane again. Soon they heard Leopardstar calling all the cats out for a meeting. She stood on top of a small boulder in the camp.

"Cats of Riverclan," she announced, "I have decided to let these outsiders join the clan." There were gasps from the crowd of cats and murmuring began sweeping through the crowd.

"But Leopardstar, we know nothing about these cats!" One cat protested, "They don't know how to fish so they may just end up being extra mouths to feed! We can't afford that, especially now!" Others agreed with the cat. Even Switzerland had to agree with that cat, he had a good point

"yeah! And one of them is crazy!" Another said.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Switzerland yelled in the general direction of the speaker.

"QUIET!" She shouted, "River Clan needs more warriors to protect what little prey we have now. The other clans see us weakening every passing day! These cats are strong and can help defend us. They have generously offered their help and they WILL join the clan!"

Switzerland couldn't help but wonder what made her change her mind about them so quickly. Only about thirty minutes ago she was treating them like outcast or those who had committed a great crime, and now she was defending them with all her power! She was happily prepared to throw them out, and now she wants them to stay! She didn't seem the type to change her mind easily, either.

"And out of respect of them so generously offering their services," she said glancing at France, smiling for a second before looking back over the crowd with a serious face, " I am allowing them to keep their current names." There were several gasps of shock and protest.

None of the clan cats could comprehend why their leader would do this. Switzerland on the other hand-er PAW-, finally understood. He nearly face-pawed for not realizing it earlier. The whole reason she was being so nice to them: France infatuated her. France had used his power of charm to get her to do what he wanted. Switzerland shook his head. 'If only she knew what France was really like!' he thought.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Leopardstar shouted again, "They are keeping their names and that is final! Now, Tomorrow I will assign a patrol to teach them how to fish and see how well their fighting abilities are." She leapt down from the boulder and walked off to her den. The crowd slowly dispersed.

Switzeland decided to walk around the camp to find out where each den and structure was. When he came to the nursery, he saw a little white she cat kit with large green eyes peaking out from the den entrance. He looked at the kit and smiled sadly. The little kit reminded him of his little sister. 'I hope she's ok…' he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(on the mountains the next morning)

Sweden shook Finland till he woke. Finland opened his eyes slowly; still a bit tired from all the walking the other day, and staying up late didn't help. He looked around to see that most of the cats in the cave were already up and about. An old cat walked up to them.

"Good, you're up." he said, " I am Stoneteller the leader of the tribe of rushing water, and I believe you have some things to explain." He gestured for them to follow and they did. The tribe gathered around the mouth of the waterfall. Stoneteller began to speak again, "My first question to you is simple: since you are not here to steal prey, why were you on the mountain?"

" We were lost, looking for some friends whom we were separated from." Finland said. It wasn't a lie, they were lost, and they were looking to see if any of the other countries were around.

"No other reason?" Stoneteller asked.

"N'n" Sweden said. Stoneteller was about to speak again, when several tribe cats came running towards them. A few others were trailing behind.

"Soneteller, we were just beginning our patrol when we found remains of prey on our territory, and the stench of the outsiders was all over it! They've crossed our territory again and that's not all-" The cat said, but was interrupted by Stoneteller.

"WHAT?! Again? Why do they continue this disrespect?" Stoneteller questioned obviously outraged, to angry to see the cat was trying again to get his attention.

Finalnd looked puzzled. " Umm…Who are these Outsiders you keep talking about?" He said.

"They're a group of wild cats that came to this mountain several moons ago, and they continue to steal prey from us, which prey is very hard to find around here." Stormtail explained to Finland and Sweden.

"That's cruel!" Finland exclaimed. He felt bad for them and thought about what he could do to help (As Santa Clause, he's naturally generous). His face lit up when he got an idea. He turned to Stoneteller who was pacing angrily and said, " Excuse me, Mr. Stoneteller?"

"What?" Stoneteller snapped.

"Well I was thinking, since my companion and I might not be leaving soon, we could help you with your problem." Finland said. Stoneteller gave him a curious look. Finland continued, " You see, we are fairly skilled fighters, Sweden here has even been know to scare off armies! Anyways, what I mean is, we can help protect your prey, or at least help with hunting."

Stoneteller thought for a second. " Very well," he said, "Help in these times would be useful, but you must be willing to follow our traditions."

"Don't worry Sr., we can! Right Sweden?" Finland responded.

Sweden turned his head towards Finland, shrugged and said," Ya, s're f'ne." Finland smiled and Stoneteller nodded in approval.

The cat that had been trying to get Stoneteller's attention spoke up again. "Stoneteller!" he said, "There's something else that you need to know."

Everyone turned toward the cat. "What is it?" Stoneteller asked.

'When we were heading back to tell you, we found this strange cat." He said moving out of the way so people could see the cat. It was a small, skinny brown cat with geen eyes and cream on his muzzle who was looking around nervously. The fur on the underside of his tail was longer, and so was the fur near his cheeks. It reminded Finland of a certain country he knew. In fact, maybe it was said country.

"Lithuania?" Finland asked tilting his head to the side.

The cat turned his head towards Finland, surprised someone in this group of strangers knew him. "Finland?!" he asked recognizing the voice.

To be continued...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: DUN DADA DAAAA! The tenth chapter has arrived! Hope you guys like it! Also yes, Leopardstar has a crush on France. I felt some cat had to, cause he's France! Plus, It was the only Idea I had for how the three countries would be let into river clan. Hurrah for France being a plot filler!

Anyways, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author: I do not own hetalia nor warriors. Continues from chapter 10, 7, and 8.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(On the mountains)

There was a short silence between the two cats, before Finland excitedly began speaking again. "Lithuania! It's so good to see you! Sweden and I were worried we were the only ones here!...Well, it was mostly me doing the worrying but you get the picture. Where's Latvia, or Estonia, or even Poland? Are you the only other one here?"

"Calm down Finland! It's good to see you too, but please stop bombarding me questions. As for there being anyone else, not that I know of. I was pretty much alone on this mountain for a while. I was even attacked by some strange cats living here on the mountain. Well, not these guys but some other, much crueler cats that were being lead by this tabby named Stripes." Lithuania finished.

"Excuse me, but did you say you were attacked by some rouges lead by a cat named stripes?" Stoneteller asked curiously.

"Well…yes. They definitely are no friends of mine. They attacked me out of nowhere and scratched me up pretty badly." Lithuania said. Finland could see some deep cuts on his friend's back. 'Poor Lithuania…' he thought.

"Those rouges are our enemies. They steal prey from us and trespass on our territory. I am sorry for what they've done to you. If you wish, you may stay here until your wounds are healed." Stoneteller finished.

"R-really?! Thank you!" Lithuania said in surprise.

Stoneteller got down from his position on top of the waterfall and began leading Lithuania in side the cave. He turned around and said," Brook, take Finland out with some other prey-catchers and a couple of cave-guards and help teach him how to hunt. Stormfur, go with Sweden and see how much he knows about fighting. He is to become a cave guard."

The two-tribe cats nodded before stormfur went off with Sweden and brook and Finland went to go gather a few cave-guards and prey-hunters for their hunting expedition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(in Sky Clan territory)

The three Nordic countries followed Sharpclaw and the others on the patrol until they reached a large gorge, and entered the camp within it. When they reached the bottom of the gorge, all eyes turned on them. The three of them looked fairly normal to most of sky clan, so not as many were whispering about them as much as the cats in the clans around the lake.

Denmark looked around, but alas, he did not see any coolers for beer or stands with beer on tap. "I told you." Norway said.

"Shut up." Denmark said scowling at Norway. He was really looking forward to drinking some beer. Now it was pretty obvious he would have to come to terms with the fact there was no beer. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty stupid of him to think there ever would have been any.

The strangest thing they noticed, was that the cats looking at them, were already crowding around something else. The cats in the patrol gave each other a few looks. The crowd parted a bit for the patrol and the three countries to enter.

They saw the clan leader, Leafstar, standing on the pillar in the center of the camp. At the base of the pillar, were two cats. One was about the size of an apprentice, had grey-brown fluffy fur, blue eyes, and was shivering. The other was a sleek, thick furred white cat with cream spots, glasses shaped markings under its blue eyes, and was a little shorter than most adult cats. The three Nordic countries could swear they looked familiar.

"What's going on?" Sharpclaw asked Leafstar.

"These loners who have traveled a long ways ended up in our territory. They mean no harm, and they can't find some of their friends. They asked to stay here until they've found all of them. They even offered to help out around the clan in return for allowing them to stay." Leafstar answered.

"And you're letting them?" Sharpclaw asked, hoping she'd say no.

"Yes I am." she said. Sharpclaw flicked his tail back and forth in annoyance.

"Why would you do that?! How do you know we can trust them, especially after what happened with Sol!" he said. There were a few murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

"I have my reasons, Sharpclaw, and I expect you to respect them. The greenleaf heat has been affecting several of our warriors, and has been sending the prey into hiding. Though we are lucky to have a stream to cool off in, not all creatures in our territory do, so they stay out of the sun as much as possible. We need more warriors to hunt for prey." Leafstar explained.

"Fine then! I guess we should just let these loners I found on our territory in as well!" Sharpclaw said sarcastically. He moved out of the way so all the cats could see Norway, Denmark, and Iceland. The white cat with the cream spots and the small grey-brown cat's eyes grew wide in realization.

"Denmark?! Norway?! Iceland?!" The taller of the two said.

Denmark realized who the cats were almost immediately. A big grin grew on his face. He bounded over to them while saying, " Esonia! Latvia! Man, I'm glad to see you guys!

"It's good to see you too. We thought we were all alone!" Estonia said in reply.

"You know these cats?" Leafstar asked Latvia.

"Y-yes ma'ma. T-they are some of our friends." Latvia said in return.

"Then they may join as well." Leafstar said. Sharpclaw swore Leafstar was doing this solely to get on his nerves.

"I guess it would be a good idea for us to stay, at least until we find the others. If we left now, we'd probably just keep running into worse and worse trouble." Iceland stated. The other two Nordics nodded in agreement.

"So you will be staying. Very well. One question though." Leafstar said.

"what is it?" denmark asked.

" What's with the bird that's been following you?" Leafstar asked.

Denmark looked confused. "What bird?"

" HEY! She's talk'n about me, bub!" a voice said. Every one turned around to see a puffin with a bow tie standing next to Iceland.

"…DID THAT BIRD JUST TALK?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(outside river clan and wind clan territory)

Greece was sitting in a makeshift den of twigs and braches he made, licking his paws. He was still really excited about being a cat. He sent out some of his loyal Greek warriors (who were cat's to begin with) to search for food and scout the territory. Suddenly, one, by the name of fuzzy, entered his den.

"Sir," the cat began in a high pitched voice, " A few of the others and I have discovered other cats living around the lake in clan like groups."

"Hmmm…" Greece thought for a second before an idea came to him. "Then maybe we should make a clan of our own."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Barley and Ravenpaw's barn)

The three countries got up soon after sunrise the next morning. After breakfast, they said their farewells to Barley and Ravenpaw.

"Thank you again for all that you have done for us!" Ukraine said, "I wish we could stay longer, but we really need to find my little brother and sister. Thanks again!"

"No problem! It was a pleasure to help you ma'ma! Good bye!" Ravenpaw said as the trio began to leave.

"Bye!" Sealand said over his shoulder.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Liechtenstein called.

Ravenpaw and Barley watched them leave towards the twoleg place in the distance. As the returned home, the saw a grey cream blur wiz by, traveling in the opposite direction as the trio that had left an towards where the moonstone used to be.

They heard a voice as it passed say, "RUSSIA! WHERE ARE YOU? MARRY ME RUSSIA!"

"What was that?! Barley said in shock.

"I have no idea, and I don't think we want to find out…" Ravenpaw replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

(in the twoleg place)

Sasha, Poland, and Hong Kong walked for a while until the came to an alleyway. Hong Kong sniffed the air and smelled food coming from the alley. He was hungry an it smelled fresh enough, so he desided to walk down it to search for it.

"STOP! Don't go down that way!" Sasha warned him, a look of fear in her eyes.

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?" Suddenly, four cats jumped out of nowhere and surrounded Hong. They had collars studded with dogteeth and nasty scars covering their faces. "of course…" Hong kong said annoyed.

"We are Blood Clan! We are the strongest cats in all the twoleg place, and I am Brick, new clan leader!" The large brown cat named Brick said angily, "Now get off our turf or we'll turn you into crow food!"

"Get out of their Hong Kong!" Sasha yelled to him.

"…No." Hong Kong said simply. This shock every cat.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Brick snarled.

"You heard me. No." Hong said again. Sasha and Poland just stared at him.

"GRRR…THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD, PUNK! FANG, SHREDDER, GET HIM!" Brick yelled.

Two of the cats charged at him from opposite directions. At the last second, he jumped in the air and the two cats hit each other full force and knocked themselves out. Hong landed on top of them. Another cat jumped at him, but he sent that cat flying with a roundhouse kick (at least the best he could do for one as a cat) to it's stomach. The cat scampered away. Another cat tried to attack him but he dodged and grabbed the cat by the tail with his teeth. He swung the cat by it's tail and it was sent flying into the wall. Finally, Brick charged at him. Hong jumped in the air at the last second, landed on Brick's back, causing him to collapse. Hong grabbed Brick by the scruff and hit The blood clan cat's head against the wall. Brick ran away as fast as he could.

"This isn't the last you've heard of blood clan!" Brick shouted as he ran. Sasha walked up to Hong in disbelief. Poland followed her with a smile on his face.

"Soooo…you guys hungry?" Hong Kong asked as if nothing happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

(in a park in the twoleg place)

Sol was sitting in the park, cleaning himself. 'Those stupid clan cats will pay. If I can't be in a clan, no one can!' he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard rustling from one of the near by bushes. He turned his head just in time to see a dog jump out. I was eying him like a juicy piece of meat. Sol's fur fluffed up and let out a screech before he began running and the dog ran after him.

The dog chased him into a corner of the parks fence. There was no escape. The fence was too high to jump. There was an over hanging tree, but it was just outside the fence, so he couldn't climb it. The dog began closing in on him. He was so scared he couldn't move or think. It seemed this was the end for him.

"JJJJJEEEEERRRRRONIMOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, from the over hanging tree branch, a tan spotted cat with a bob tail a strange making over it's nose and two strange cowlicks just above his large eyebrows jumped on the dog's back, surprising it. The dog began running around, trying to buck the cat off it's back like a wild horse, but the crazy cat held on for dear life and laughed the entire time!

"Crikey! You're a tough one!" the cat said. Finally the cat jumped in front of the dog, stopping it in its tracks. The cat gave one hiss and the dog ran away, tail between legs, whimpering all the while. The cat laughed again and said, "Well that was fun!" The cat walked back over to sol and asked, "You ok there, mate?"

"Y-yes…W-who are you?" Sol asked as he relaxed fro what had just happened.

The cat puffed out his chest before saying, " My name's Australia, mate! What's you're-"

"BROTHER! There you are!"

Both turned their heads to see a white cat with curly, soft, sheep like fur running towards them. There were two particularly large curls next to his ears and he also had huge eyebrows.

"New Zeeland! Good to see ya!" Australia bounded up to his brother. The two began chatting.

Sol hated being ignored. He smoothed his fur and uttered a loud "AHEM!" The two brothers turn their heads towards Sol. Sol pompously stuck his head in the air and said, " While it was kind of you to get rid of the dog, it was unnecessary. I could have handled the situation on my own. Good bye!" Then he trotted away.

"What's with him?" New Zeeland asked as Sol walked away. Australia just shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

(in the tunnels)

Hollyleaf was still curious as to who that cat with the bag on his head was as she walked through the tunnels where she had exiled herself. More and more though, she was beginning to get the feeling she was being followed. She began to run faster through the tunnels. She stopped under a crack in the ground where light was seeping through, after she had winded herself. She finally felt safe, but just to be sure, she looked back to see if anyone was still following her.

"Good evening!" an accented voice said.

She screamed and turned around to see a black cat with red eyes; a strange hat covering it's left ear; and unusually long, fang-like upper canines sticking out of its mouth. The cat also had a white patch of fur in the nap of its neck in the shape of a bat. Hollyleaf ran the other way as fast as her legs could carry her.

The other cat, whose name was Romania, frowned and rolled his eyes before saying, " Oh come on! Why does it seem every time I meet some one, they freak out?! Just because I'm famous as the setting for most of the classic monster stories, doesn't give people the right to scream when they see me! How rude!" he then turned around and walked away.

To be continued…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: The 11th chapter is finally finished!

Sorry this took so long, I was at my grandparents for several days. and couldn't get this written. sorry if this is a bit rushed or if a few characters are a bit OOC! Also, for those who may not be to the book yet or have forgotten, the bit about Australia and sol has to do with a story sol was telling some of the clan cats where HE jumped out of a tree and landed on a dog's back, scaring it off.

Anyways, tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Author: I do not own warriors or hetalia. Continues from chapter 6.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

(on Thunder Clan territory)

It was early morning. The sun was just starting to shine. America was lying on his back snoring, he was the only one of the countries that wasn't awake yet. Some of the clan cats have just learned the hard way, how not to try and wake him up. Dustpelt was still peeling himself off the wall from America subconsciously kicking him.

England walked up to the group of cats gathered around America trying to figure out how to wake him up. "The git still isn't up?" He asked Lionblaze.

Lionblaze nodded. "This guy is probably the heaviest sleeper I've ever seen. How the hell does he wake up period?!" he said.

England sighed. "Allow me." He said. He walked up to america's sleeping figure and cleared his throat. "Hey America! Canada has pancakes!" He said.

The clan cats gave a confused look at England, but before they could say anything, America's eyes shot wide open. "PANCAKES?! PANCAKES!" He yelled before starting to bounce off the walls. "Where are the pancakes?! WHERE ARE THE PANCAKES?!" He Yelled at/asked England as he stopped in front of him, his tail standing straight up in excitement.

"There are no pancakes you git. We're in the middle of a bloody forest! There aren't any pancakes for miles!" England said. America's tail drooped as he began to frown.

"That was cruel dude!" He said pouting.

"Just go get some breakfast, you git. And only grab ONE mouse!" England said to him. The day before, the warriors had taught them about some of the clan traditions, including Sharing tongues(Which all the countries refused to take part in), and about what they ate: raw meat. They were a bit disgusted at first, but in the end, nobody but chia really minded, and that was just because he thought it tasted bland. America grumbled as he walked over to the fresh kill pile.

After everyone had finished eating, Brambleclaw walked up to them to make an announcement. " Ok. You four, I mean FIVE will be split up into two groups. One will go and practice hunting first, While the other group will practice fighting. After a while you will meet up at the training hollow and switch. Understood?" He said. All the cats nodded. "Good." he said, " Lionblaze and Berrynose, you will teach America, England and China how to hunt and then see how good they are at fighting later on. Dustpelt and Cloudtail, you are with Japan and...I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Canada hung his head and sighed. "I'm Canada!" He said/whispered.

"Ah, yes...Canada...anyways, you are to see how much they know about fighting first, then take them hunting. After both of the groups have finished, you will show them the borders, so they know which territory is which." Brambleclaw finished.

"Awesome dude! We're a team!" America said wrapping a forepaw around England in a semi hug and laughing.

"Bloody fantastic..." England said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. The two groups then split ways as they entered the forest.

(Time skip)

The three countries and two clan cats were standing in the forest. "Ok everyone, let's get down to buisness." Lionblaze said.

"To defeat the huns?" China asked excitedly and perked up. England and America snickered a bit.

"Uh...no..." Lionblaze said giving China a weird look. China looked at the ground and his tail drooped. "It's time to show you the hunters crouch." he said. "First you crouch down low to the ground, as such. Make sure your tail is low so the prey can't see you, but not brushing the ground." lionblaze said demonstrating, crouching low to the ground. The countries did as he did and crouched as well. "Then you move slowly and lightly acrossed the forest floor, inching closer to the target until you are within jumping distance while being as quiet and stepping as lightly as possible. Remember, a mouse will feel your vibrations of movement through the ground before they see or smell you. Also..." Lionblaze trailed off as he noticed something. It was quiet, too quiet. America hadn't spoken in awhile. He looked over his shoulder to see only two of the three cats he was supposed to be teaching! "Ok, Where's America?" he asked.

Berrynose and the two remaining countries looked to see the fluffy white and brown cat that was america was missing! "Where the bloody hell did that git go?!" England exclaimed.

"Aiyah! Why can't that idiot pay attention for five seconds, aru?!" China exclaimed.

Lionblaze sighed. "Ok everyone, let's split up and find America. We'll meet back up here in a little while. Try to catch something while you're out looking, ok?" he said. The others all nodded and split up into the forest.

(meanwhile)

"All right, let's see how much you know." Dustpelt said as he looked at the two cats before him. "We're going to have a clean practice fight to see how much you know, it will save us time so we won't have to start over from the basics." he clarified, "Any questions?"

Japan raised his paw. "Hia." he said, "Are there any rures we must farrow?"

Dustpelt nodded. "Yes, claws must be sheathed at all times. Also you can't use your teeth and when someone says stop you have to stop." "Ok, Japan. You're up first."

Japan looked surprised. "Oh, ok." He said as he walked up to Dustpelt so that they were facing each other. Dustpelt got into a crouching position while Japan just seemed to stand there. Japan then bowed and waited expectantly.

Dustpelt was confused. "You have to bow back." Canada said. Dustpelt did so and then got back into his fighting stance.

Japan moved his paws to get into a stance, but then disappeared in a blurr. Dustpelt stood up. "Where did he go?" he asked when suddenly he saw a blur come from his left and something smack him across the face. He looked around, but didn't see anything. Suddenly he felt something smack him on the back of his head and he jumped, turning around just in time to see a black and white blur wizz past. "Japan?" he asked in the direction of which the blur disappeared. He looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the blur was going to come from next. Suddenly, something rammed into his side, flipping him over onto his back, and darted away. The black and white blur attacked three more times, coming from all different directions, confusing Dustpelt, until he finally shouted, "STOP!" Japan appeared in front of him. Cloudtail was gaping at what had just happened. Canada wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Eto...How did I do?" Japan asked.

Dustpelt just stared at him as he got up. "Wha-what was that?! How did you do that?!" He asked surprised.

Japan tilted his head to the side. "Haven't you ever heard of ninjutsu?" he asked.

"Nin-what now?" Cloudtail spoke up saying.

"Ninjutsu. It is an ancient martiar art form that uses speed and stearth against one's opponent." Japan explained.

"Well whatever it was, it was amazing!" Dustpelt exclaimed.

"Nani?! You rearry thought it was that amazing?" japan said surprised.

"Yup" Dustpelt said before turning to Canada and saying, " Ok...Canada, You're up next!"

'Oh maple..' Canada thought. For once he wished he was ignored.

(meanwhile...again)

After about an hour of searching, they still had no luck in finding America. Lionblaze sighed. They had all met up back where they started their training. "Well, since we couldn't find America, we might as well see what everyone caught." He said. Everyone had managed to catch at least one thing. "I caught a squirrel." he said.

"I caught a mouse, aru." China said.

"I nabbed a rather quick bird." England said presenting his catch.

"Ha! I did better that all of you! Just look at how big this rabbit is!" Berrynose said proudly, flaunting the rabbit he caught. The others gave him an annoyed glare, when suddenly, they heard something coming. They heard something large being dragged through the brush, breaking twigs and dead wood as it came. Then, through the bushes, a large dead male deer was pushed into the clearing. The cats stared at it in shock when all of a sudden, America jumped on top of the carcass.

"Hey dudes!" He said loudly, "Look what I caught! Check it! It's got six points!" he said happily before laughing. China and England calmed down while the two other cats just looked more shocked than ever.

"America, why am I not surprised?" England said sarcastically.

"A-america?! Did you bring down a DEER?!" Lionblaze said still in shock.

"Well DUH! I wasn't going to get it as road kill, I mean, that's just nasty dude." America said laughing again.

"Uhhhh...Hunting lesson over." Lionblaze said as america continued to laugh.

(meanwhile...last time, I promise.)

Canada sat up in the tree. It wasn't that he was scared to fight like italy was, he just didn't want to. He's not as strong as his brother, but he could still fight almost just as well with the right motivation, but motivation was just something he didn't have right now. He was a kind, calm, peaceful country, not one that could just attack on command.

"Come on Canada! Get down, you need some training!" Cloudtail called from bellow, getting quite annoyed. Suddenly the bushes rustled and five cats stepped out. it was Lionblaze, Berrynose, America, England, and China.

"What's up dudes?" America asked Cloudtail.

"Your brother won't come down to train!" Cloudtail said annoyed.

"He won't?" America said looking puzzled. He looked up at his brother who was in the tree, and then smiled getting an idea. "Hey Canada! Get down here dude! i have an epic surprise for you!" Canada looked at America curiously. He cautiously got down the tree and walked over to America skeptically. "Wait here." America said. He disappeared into the bush for a second before coming out with a whistle around his neck and a hockey puck in his mouth. Canada's eyes widened a bit.

"..A hockey puck? Where the bloody hell did you get a hockey puck?!" England asked surprised.

America just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno. Found it." He then blew the whistle and something about canada changed. His eyes widen and a look of determination spread on his face. "Heh heh, Sorry dude!" America said sheepishly to cloudtail before dropping the puck and hitting it to where it skidded and landed near Cloudtail's paws. Canada turned his face towards Cloudtail, an angry look on his face. The warriors looked confused for a second before Canada began charging towards Cloudtail full speed. The poor white cat barely had time to brace himself before Canada body slammed into him, sending him flying towards a tree. America blew the whistle after Canada got control of the puck.

Canada snapped back to normal almost instantly. " Wha-what just happened?" he said looking around confused. The warriors were gaping at Canada.

"I should be asking the same thing! OW!" Cloudtail said slowly getting up. "What was that?!"

"Hockey rage, dude." America said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maple! Did I do that?! I'm sorry!" Canada said realizing what had happened. "America! Why would you make me do that, eh?! That was cruel!"

"Sorry dude, but you weren't going to practice fighting otherwise!" America retorted.

Canada sighed. " Maple...Next time don't do that ok!" He said. 'Well, at least I found my motivation: If I don't practice like a normal cat, america will make me go into hockey rage mode!' he thought.

( small Time Skip)

"Now that the other group is done with training for fighting it's your guys' turns." Lionblaze said looking at the three countries. "First round will be with China and Berrynose. The next one will be between me and America. The last one will be Berrynose against England." he said, "The rules are simple, no claws, no teeth, and we stop as soon as someone says so or someone has been pinned." The three countries nodded in understanding. "Ok, First up is China and Berrynose."

China stood up and walked over in front of Berrynose. He then bowed. Berrynose stood there confused."What was that for?" he said.

China looked annoyed. "It's a tradition for my people to bow to each other before we spar, aru." he said.

"Uh ok..." Berrynose said, then bowed. He got into a crouch while China stood wobbly up on his hind legs. Berrynose charged at China and leaped into the air, attempting to tackle China. at the last moment China grabbed one of Berrynose's fore legs and slammed him into the ground while yelling a loud "HIYA!" Berrynose got up wobbly and turned to face china again who was now in a crouch. Berrynose ran towards him, attempting another tackle, when China delivered a sweep kick, tripping Berrynose and sending him flying. He rolled acrossed the ground until he came to a stop, his stomach facing the air.

He was about to get up when China placed a paw on his chest and said, "I win, aru!" Lionblaze was looking in shock at China. Berrynose got up and walked away, glaring at China. China just smiled smugly and walked over to where the two other countries were sitting.

"Awesome job China! High five!" America exclaimed holding a paw in the air. China looked at it for a second before sighing and high fiving America. "Now it's my turn! All right!' America said pumped as he walked over to Lionblaze.

Both of them got into a crouch and America attacked first. He swiped a sheathed paw at Lionblaze but he dodged it. Lionblaze attempted the same move on America and he dodged it as well, but while doing so sent another swipe at Lionblaze, this time it hit Lionblaze's check. His head jerked violently to the side and a crack came from his neck. He stood like that, wide eyed for a moment, but then took a few steps back and shook his head, getting back into the fight. When he did though, America dealt another powerful hit sending Lionblaze flying backwards. 'Dang this cat is strong! he thought. He quickly got up and began charging towards America, hoping to tackle him. America Just raise one paw as Lionblaze came closer and then suddenly, BAM! America's paw came down on Lionblaze's head. The force of America's caused him to slump to the ground. He tried to get up but America was holding him down with enough force, it was surprising it didn't crush Lionblaze's head! Lionblaze could only think one thing as he got up from the ground once America released him, 'I-I lost?!'

(Time Skip)

The two groups joined back up again as they headed for the Thunder Clan border. Berrynose was keeping well away from England after that spar they had. Berrynose had gotten a few blows in in the beginning, but after Berrynose attempted to taunt England, the nation had gone into his pirate mode, and began hitting Berrynose with every trick in the book. By the end of it, Berrynose was practically begging for mercy. Even though it had been a complete hour after they had sparred, Lionblaze still couldn't stop thinking about how he had lost. 'H-how was it even possible! I'm supposed to be undefeatable in battle! Star Clan said said so! How could I possible loose?!' he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Dustpelt announce, "And this is the Shadow Clan border."

China sniffed at the border and then covered his nose with his paw. "Aiyah! It smells worse than a three week old gym sock that has been dipped in one of England's stews, aru!" He said in disgust.

The warriors looked confused at China but England's fur fluffed up. "HEY!" he yelled at China.

"Vell, Vell, Vell! If it isn't the unawesome English snob!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a white cat with red eyes, a blue cat, and a large brown puffball that looked more like a dog than a cat with two Shadow Clan warriors on the opposite side of the border.

"Prussia?!" The countries on the Thunder Clan side of the border exclaimed in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

To be continued...

Author: Hope you guys like this chapter! sorry if it's a bit rushed. please tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: Sorry it's been so long! I lost my inspiration for this for a while and when I got it back, guess what! My teachers decided to load me up with home work until finals! :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit short. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. anyways, enjoy!**

(near the thunder clan/shadow clan border)

The countries in thunder clan were speechless. what was Prussia doing here?! the regular thunder clan cats were just as confused, but for different reasons.

"Uuuuh...You know this guy?" lionblaze said to the countries.

"Yes," England replied, a bit ticked off, "and he's a royal pain in the butt!"

"Am not! You're just jealous of my supreme awesomeness!" Prussia said sticking his nose in the air. The other countries rolled their eyes.

"Yo Prussia, bro! How'd you get here?" America said walking up to Prussia.

"Vell obviously the awesomeness zat is me-" he started but was cut off when some Shadow Clan cats came running up behind him shouting his name.

"Bruder! Zere you are! Vere were you! You snuck off during training!" an annoyed blue cat said as he ran up to Prussia.

"GERMANY?!" the countries in Thunder Clan exclaimed. Germany looked to the other countries in surprise.

"Da! You missed me showing our comrades how to make their enemies scream for mercy!" a large brown fluffball of a cat said coming up from behind Germany with a seemingly innocent smile plastered on his face. Three Shadow Clan warriors slinked up to the border, one limping, shooting the brown fluff ball wary looks before standing as far away froms said cat they could without crossing the border.

"R-Russia?!" all of the countries save America said nervously. America hissed at Russia.

"Da. It is I. What are you doing here comrades?" he said smiling.

"We're not you're comrades, Commie!" America said angrily.

"America, I am not Communist anymore. You do know that, da? Or Can you not even read your own newspapers?" Russia said.

"SHUT UP DUDE!" America yelled Getting ready to pounce.

"Waitwaitwait...what in the name of Star Clan is going on?!" Cloudtail said thoroughly confused. The other normal warriors nodded in agreement.

"Let's just say we've met them before, aru." China said.

"Are they friends of yours?" Lionblaze asked.

"He's definitely not." America said glaring at Russia who was just smiling calmly back.

"Staring is rude, Da? Or do you not have manners either?" Russia responded.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MANNERS!" America said trying to lunge at Russia but England and Canada held him back.

"...I think I'd be best if we left..." Dustpelt said.

"Agreed." Lionblaze said. he apologized to the Shadow Clan patrol before they departed into the forest, leaving the Shadow Clan warriors in an awkward silence.

"So, let's get back to battle practice, Da?" Russia said breaking the silence.

"NO!" the warriors said and put even more distance between them and Russia.

"How about we show you guys the full territory?" one suggests nervously. The countries agree and they head off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(on Wind Clan territory)

Breezepelt hated the new cats. The one called Romano was a coward and couldn't fight, his brother was a ditz, Austria acted like a pampered kittypet, and Hungary was...well actually he didn't have a reason for hating her, he just did. She was a perfect warrior. Maybe it was because (although he would never admit it) she whipped his butt every time they sparred.

He got up from the ground slowly. "Do you give up yet?" she asked almost annoyed. The other cats watched from the sidelines.

"Never! I am not loosing to a kitty pet like you!" he said charging.

Hungary sighed, "Very well." She dodged his attack and slammed him in the side. As he tumbled he got up again and charged yet again. This time she jumped in the air and came crashing down on his head and shoulders, driving him to the ground. "I'm done here." She said walking off. Breezepelt silently cursed to himself. He had been training with the best fighters in the Dark Forest for over a moon yet he was bested by a simple loner! He decided she'll pay for this...someday.

(Meanwhile with Italy)

"Italy! Pay attention!" Kestralflight said. Italy was currently watching a butterfly float past. When he heard his name, he snapped to attention and saluted with the wrong paw.

"Yes, Sir!" he said cheerily.

"Now, this is yarrow." Kestralflight said gesturing to the leaves.

"Ve~ what does it do?" Italy asked.

"It's used to make cats throw up." he responded.

"WHAT?! Why would you want to do that?! I thought Medicine Cats were supposed to make cats feel better not worse!" Italy said in surprise.

"We use it to save cats that swallow poison. If they regurgitate it, then the poison may stop affecting them." Kestralflight explained.

"Poison? You mean like Britain's cooking? That stuffs nasty!" Italy said shuddering at the memory of England's scones.

Kestralflight gave him a weird look. 'Cooking? What's that supposed to mean?! Man, these new cats say some of the strangest things...' he thought. "Yeah sure...just like that." Kestralflight said not exactly getting what Italy had just said, "Let's move on." Kestralflight turned to lead Italy somewhere else.

"Oh! Mr. Kestrelflight sir!" Italy said waving his paw.

"Yes?" he said turning to look over his shoulder.

"I'm feeling hungry. Can we have some pasta?" Italy asked.

Kestralflight gave him a confused look. "What's pasta?" he asked. At that moment, nothing could describe the look of unimaginable horror that replaced the cheerful smile on Italy's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

to be continued...


End file.
